NNT: Halo (Halloween Specials)
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: This Halloween, treat yourself to 7DS two scarily romantic stories. Everything is a treat and not a trick. These canon couples Ban X Elaine...and...King X Diane will plunge you into a world full of wonders, adventure, love, and mysteries.
1. BXE Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey readers! Happy Halloween to everyone! Here in my country, It's November 1, 2016. I don't know if it's late Halloween or early Halloween from where you guys live but we all can agree that it's still Halloween.**

 **I have decided to make a Halloween special of Nanatsu No Taizai. It's a long one-shot but you'll enjoy the shortness.**

 **This story is ranked as ROMANCE, HORROR, MYSTERY, HALLOWEEN, ADVENTURE, and FANTASY. I hope you all enjoy NNT: Halloween Tales**

 **MAJOR NOTE:**

 **No chapter in this book are connected. They all happen in different universe or different dimensions.**

 **Now unto the story...**

 **BAN X ELAINE**

 **Ban's POV**

 **It's my first semester here in Liones High School. Hell, I really don't care about school. I'm just gonna get expelled from this school like I did in my previous schools. Just by looking at Liones High, I'm already hating it. The building was the first thing I noticed. It looked burnt and can collapse at any second yet there were students roaming near it. it clearly has a big ass sign saying 'BUILDING IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION'. They sure want a death wish.**

 **"Now Ban, I am warning you for the last time..do not get into trouble." My father, Zhivago, kept telling me over and over. It's not my fault that there is always one guy in every school that pisses me off.  
"No promises...Dad..." I brushed it off. It's only the first day and I'm already getting a headache from all his nagging.  
"and don't steal anything.." he added.  
"I'll try not to." My dad calls me a greedy person when I am NOT. But if I like something, hell I won't hesitate to get it.**

 **Later...**

 **School was hell. If Satan was the one who invented it, then fuck him. I had to spend six crappy hours of hell in that building. Now it's my free period. I sitll have one more class before I go home. That average students gets at least 6 hours, but dad wanted me to take another extra hour because i was falling behind.**

 **Waiting 1 fucking hour for the bell to ring is boring. So I though of just roaming around the school. I admit that the campus is pretty big. I think I've gone through every room in this school. The more I look around the happy students, the more I got even bored. The shadow under me was interesting. I looked behind to see the school's bell tower. Fancy isn't it? something was pulling me to go there.**

 **15 minutes of walking...**

 **I finally arrived at the school's attic. I like this place. It's roomy in here. I think it could fit a whole frat party in here. I sat down in front of the huge window below the clock. The view was amazing. I can see the whole city from here. I delcare this room as my safe haven. If anybody comes looking for me, they'll never know where. Also, there was no 'NO ENTRY' sign on the door so it's legal to stay in here.**

 **"Hey! This is a restricted area!" yelled an annoying voice. It called to me from above. She was a kid. Blonde hair and yellow eyes. Maybe she's a freshman.  
"if this place is restricted, why are you here? I don't see a sign on the door telling me not to come in." I retorted back. I just need some peace and quiet. I stood up and glared at the kid above me. She was hiding at the top with the wooden manhole..or should I say womanhole that leads straight to the clock's mechanism.  
"leave now or suffer the consequences..." her threat didn't scare me.  
"ohh..I'm so scared."  
"you should be..." she pouted before closing the womanhole.**

 **"why you little..." the bell for my last period had rang. I guess I won't be talking some sense into this kid for today. "you're lucky that the bell rang." I muttered before packing up my stuff and heading out of the room.**

 **1 week later...**

 **I tried investigating about why the clock tower was restricted. One teacher said that there's a special treasure in that room. Now that took my interests. The founder of this school, Baltra Liones, had kept a family treasure in the clock tower for years. It was so special that it's the only treasure that is keeping the clock working. Nobody knows what it is nor where it is stored. Many have tried but they came back with no results. It makes me more excited to find it and may possibly keep it for myself.**

 **They say that the area is haunted because there is a ghost living in there. Ghost my ass...I bet it was just that blonde kid. I tried it out for myself. For the past week, I kept my hunt as a secret from the students and teachers. Every last period, I would go up to that room and sneak up the manhole that kid uses to hide in but she keeps pushing me away.**

 **This is the 8th attempt I've done. She keeps pushing me away. I know for the fact that she is a student of Liones High, her uniform says it all. Today must have been my lucky day because that kid was nowhere in sight. She must be in class right now. I have 20 minutes left before the school bell rings. I sneaked into the manhole. My eyes went wide, this place is much bigger than the attic. I could hear the clock's mechanism work together to make it move. I feel like I'm inside's Big Ben in London but only this time, I'm at school.**

 **"now, if I were a precious treasure, where would I be hiding?" how am I gonna find it in under 20 minutes? I guess I'll just try. So I went through every possible nook and cranny in this place. All I can see is dust, spider webs, dust, and more dust. Where the fuck is this treasure located?**

 **"I thought I told you that this place is a restricted area!" here comes the devil herself. She finally came back and the bell hasn't even rung yet.  
"and I never listened to what you said."  
"look, I don't suggest that you would understand but if you steal that treasure, the clock will stop working?" when small people get angry, this is what they look like. From the inside, I was laughing my ass off.  
"ah okay. Got it."  
"huh?"  
"I said okay. I won't steal the treasure anymore."  
"you're lying. Why lie to me?"  
"I'm being serious." I laughed.  
" damn I can't take you seriously when you're acting like a kid..." I suppress a laugh.  
"I'm not a child. And I have a name you know. It's Elaine."  
"well then, Elaine...that's a cute name...for a kid." She pouted again. I just chuckled. Elaine watched my expression trying to find something. What is she looking at?**

 **Elaine's POV**

 **This guy has no idea that I can read other people's minds. It's a gift that I had since I was born. My ability allows me who to trust and not to trust. This guy here is definitely someone I don't trust. Let's have peak in his mind.**

 ** _'Damn, if the clock stops working, maybe the school will blame it on me. I'm not gonna face my Dad for another nagging session. Might as well switch schools now that to be called a trouble maker later'_**

 **What a strange human. I'm surprised. He isn't lying after all.  
"You think I'm a strange person huh?"  
"eh?" I didn't answer it.  
"It's okay. Everyone thinks I'm strange. And I like it. They say the strangest people are the ones with the most exciting life. Don't you agree?"  
His words hit me. My life isn't quite exciting. Does that mean I'm boring?  
"teach me!"  
"huh?"  
"I want to be exciting. Teach me how to have fun." I was determined. Being cooped up in this clock tower is taking a toll on me. I don't socialize and never will.**


	2. BXE Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

 **2 months later...**

 **Ban and Elaine have been spending the whole two months together. Every time Ban has free time, he always goes up to the clock room without anyone noticing him. He would spend a lot of time with Elaine either talking or just sleeping up there. The two agreed that this was their safe haven. The two got to know each other. Their likes and dislikes and everything worth mentioning. Ban felt that he can trust Elaine. So he told her some of his secrets. Ban is somewhat a bad influence on Elaine. When she said to teach him how to make her life exciting, she didn't mean alcohol would be part of it.**

 **"I...this is..all your fault...B..Ban *hiccup*" Elaine was tipsy. She roamed around the place drunk.**

 **"I..I told you that this was fun. S..see? You're enjoying *hiccup* it too." Ban could see Elaine crying because of the alcohol.**

 **"I've never..felt like this...this..is the first time..I've ever drank..al...alcohol...*hiccup*" she tried beating Ban using her fists. Elaine didn't stand a chance so she gave up and payed on the wooden floor restless.**

 **Soon, Ban joined her. He laid himself next to her as he continued to sip on the beer bottle.**

 **"H..hey Elaine." Ban didn't get an answer. Elaine was fast asleep next to him. He didn't feel like waking her up anymore. Is it because he wants to or is it just the alcohol?..because Ban couldn't help but place a sweet kiss on Elaine's cheek. "Sweet dreams.."**

 **Even on a weekend, Ban manages to make an excuse to go to school just to see Elaine. For some reason, Elaine doesn't want to be alone too. She hates being alone in that clock tower all by herself. Her only friends were the dust bunnies and the spiders. It makes her happy Ban would even visit her on a weekend. Elaine's heart would skip a beat every time Ban is around.**

 **Ban even told her about his Father. You see, Ban turned greedy all because Zhivago focuses his attention on his real son. Ban is adopted. He was happy that somebody adopted him but still feel sad because he feels as though Zhivago doesn't care.**

 **"Don't get me wrong, I love my step-brother and he's a good guy too. I wish I could say the same for Dad. That's why I always get into lots of trouble. I just want him to focus on me once in a while. I want to spend time with him whether be angry or not..even he yells at me! I didn't care.I just don't like being alone anymore." Ban hugged his feet. No one has ever seen his vulnerable side except Elaine.**

 **She watched as Ban frowned at every sad memory. Involuntarily, Elaine went behind Ban and hugged him.**

 **"You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here..." Her words soothed Ban. It was the first time that he felt comfort. He didn't mind. He just let wrap her arms around him. Elaine was warm. He felt at home with her.**

 **"What about you? I've known you for two months know. I know what you like and dislike...but I never knew beyond that. Tell me more about yourself...Elaine." Ban could feel Elaine stiffen.**

 **"Maybe some other time. I don't want to spoil this moment." Elaine reasoned. Ban kinda agreed with her. He doesn't want this moment to end right now. His eyes was starring deep into Elaine's. It wasn't long before his body leaned closer. Elaine did the same thing too. They closed the gap seperating them. The greedy man and the treasure keeper shared their first kiss. Ban couldn't get enough of Elaine's lips on his. He proceeded to keep her in the same position with his hand pulling her head closer to his.**

 **2 weeks later...**

 **Ban's POV**

 **The kiss that Elaine and I shared...it was magical. Everyday after that incident, I would go to her with a smile on my face. Can our friendship turn into something more? Deep down, I wanted Elaine. I will make her mine.**

 **But...**

 **"Elaine, Halloween is coming soon. And I was wondering if you know...even if we are high schoolers now..." Elaine didn't look at me.**

 **"would you like to go trick or treating?" that's stupid of course she doesn't want to. That's for kids. Smooth move Ban. Elaine still didn't answer. "if you don't like to...we can go on a date...still dressed as monsters..." I add. Still no response.**

 **Recently, Elaine has been distancing herself from me. Whenever I come to her, Elaine makes an effort to not look at me. She ultimately fails seeing as though I'm a talker and I can piss her off in just seconds. Elaine tried so hard to not talk to me.**

 **"Elaine, what's wrong?..why won't you..look at me?" I kept following her as she walks around the clock room avoiding my gaze.**

 **"Ban..I just can't do this anymore..." she sobbed.**

 **"what can you not do?" she was still silent. "tell me...Elaine!" I yelled. Elaine still was playing hard to get.**

 **"I have to keep the treasure safe, Ban." I know that's what she does.**

 **"I already told you that I'm not gonna steal it."**

 **"I know you won't..it's just that..."**

 **"what Elaine? What are you keeping from me?..what does the treasure have to do with this date?!" I'm almost yelling but I made sure that my voice wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear from the outside.**

 **"Ban, I can't leave this chamber. I promised her..." Elaine kept on sobbing.**

 **"promised who Elaine?" she went back to not answering me.**

 **"you're not going to tell me are you?" still no answer. "Fine then..."**

 **Elaine's POV**

 **Ban walked out oft he room without saying another word. I messed up real bad. But I can't control this situation. Me and Ban can't be together. It's better to break our ties now than to break it later. I love Ban...I admit it.**

 **I love Ban.**

 **And it hurts that my first priority is this treasure. I owe my life to HIM. and I promised HIM that I will guard the treasure till death. When the clock strikes midnight this Halloween night, everything will change for Ban. I can't affect his life anymore. I've already dragged him into my life.**

 **It's all my fault. I just had to feel so lonely and keep him in here. Part of me wanted him gone the moment he entered this chamber and part of me felt happy that he came into my life. I'm happy...super happy but this happy ending is going to end with a twist in time.**


	3. BXE Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

 **For the next 4 days, Elaine regretted telling Ban to leave. His silence affected her so much. She yearned for him to come back. But that's not happening. Elaine feels as though he has left her forever, never to return, what would be his reason for coming back? Obviously not to apologize. A tear drop fell from Elaine's eye. Only 1 more day till the Halloween Midnight comes. To Elaine, this was for the best. Ban should not be tied with her, she shouldn't be with anyone for she knows that she's going to leave him afterwards.**

 **Elaine was startled from meditation session when two arms wrapped themselves forcefully behind her. "ahhhh!" she screamed.  
"stop yelling...its hurting my eardrums..." Elaine turned around to see Ban and he was wearing what seems to be a devil suit. Satan's attire to be precise.  
"w..what are you doing?...and dressed like that!"  
"Halloween is coming in two days. Since you don't want to leave the chamber, I thought of bringing the date indoors." Says Ban. That's when Elaine noticed the basket he was holding all this time. Elaine let out the tears and hugged Ban tight.  
"t..thank..y..you..." Elaine really thought that Ban had left her forever.**

 **Later On...**

 **"we can't have this date if you're not dressed properly..." Ban got bored of Elaine's school uniform. "here...I hope you like it."**

 **Elaine had no idea what it was but she tried it on anyways. When she came out, Elaine was dressed in a white silk gown with detachable white sleeves and a white ribbon on her back. "i..it's beautiful...where did you buy it?"**

 **"I made it. sorry it took so long. I'm not very good at sewing..." Ban showed Elaine his hands filled with bandages.  
"did you...spend days making this...for...me?" Elaine couldn't believe it.  
"yeah. Four days to be precise. I didn't wanna come here until that dress was perfect. And I'm impressed by myself. It suits you...Elaine." Ban complimented. "you look like an angel..." Ban caressed Elaine's blushing cheeks. Without any hesitation, the two kissed to seal the moment.**

 **Their date consisted of a picnic with scented candles as they turned off the room's lights. Ban and Elaine enjoyed their time together. Elaine thought that maybe it was time to tell Ban some of her secrets.**

 **"Ban..."  
"yeah?"  
"I want to show you what the treasure looks like."  
"are you serious Elaine?" she nodded. Elaine has trust in Ban that he would never steal it.  
"come with me..." she led him up the clock tower's inner mechanism. Ban was impressed at the number of bolts and gears everywhere. Each gear had its responsibility for all the pieces to work together. Elaine led him further into the control room. Ban noticed that there was a wall that looked as thought it had been destroyed by a fire but was covered by a red blanket. He didn't bother wondering about it further.**

 **"look up..." Ban did what he was told. He doesn't see anything yet but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, something began to sparkle.  
"what is that?"  
"the Liones' scared treasure. That is GODDESSA. A angel like trophy that sits at the top middle of the small and large hand of the clock." Ban could see how the small statue of an angel glowed silver. It sparkled like diamonds. "if that statue where ever to be removed, the clock will stop working. Bad luck will happen. That's what the owner, Baltra Liones, had told." Ban could not find the words to reply to that yet.**

 **"Promise me Ban..that if ever I'm not around...promise me that you'll guard this statue with your life..." Elaine said as if it was the end of the world.  
"you're scaring me Elaine. What are you trying to say?" Elaine gukped. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Elaine, how did you get mixed with this?..he could have hired a bodyguard or the police..hell, even call the FBI or the army to protect this...but why you? A High School student?" Ban waited for an answer. Elaine bit her bottom lip.**

 **"because I owe Sir Baltra my life." Is what Elaine said.**

 **"I don't understand..."  
"Sir Baltra took me in when my brother died. I was an orphan just like you Ban. I didn't have anyone. Sir Baltra welcomed me to his home. He gave me a job. He told me to watch over his daughter, Elizabeth Liones. He gave me a chance to experience life. My mind is trained that every command Sir Baltra tells me, I won't hesitate to do it. **

**Just before he died 10 years ago, he stripped me off my duty as Lady Elizabeth's nanny. He gave me a more important job. Guarding the Goddessa statue from his enemies. No one would ever suspect a child to guard such a precious treasure. I promised him that I would never leave this chamber for anything unless its something important. Sir Baltra said that the statue will need to be looked after 24/7. The light will go out soon. The statue will decay and become part of the clock on Halloween Midnight. If that happens, Only then will I be free from this chamber." Elaine turned to Ban. He was still registering in his mind what Elaine had said.**

 **"wait...tomorrow is Halloween." Ban smiled. All he has to do is stay with Elaine for one more day and she'll be free from this promise forever. "we can finally go out..."**

 **Elaine looked stunned. Her body froze. She was holding back the tears. Elaine tried her best to put on the best fake smile. "y..yeah...I can finally go out...with you, Ban..." this was the best news Ban has ever heard. He couldn't wait to show Elaine the wonders of the outside world.**

 **"wait...you still haven't answered my question..."  
"which one?"  
"do you promise...to guard the statue in times where...I'm not around..."**

 **Ban thought about it for a moment. Of course he will. If Elaine says so then he'll do it to make her happy. "I promise..."**


	4. BXE Chapter 4

**Ban's POV**

 **What happened yesterday was a big hit to me. Such a revelation being for shadowed. I stayed in the clock room with Elaine. Our date wasn't finished yet so we continued on. After that, we laid down on the blanket and watched as the gears of the clock work their magic. After a while, my head shifted to Elaine. She looked so cute even when she is napping. I thought about what she said and I felt happy for her. She was gonna leave this place, I am willing to help her if ever she is in trouble. I noticed that the room started lighting the color orange. "uh..Ban, why are the lights orange?" Elaine just woke up.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"check this out Elaine..." the two walked over to the nearest window and opened it. Elaine smiled at the sun setting. Jack-o-lanterns were being lit everywhere. She can see kids adjusting their costumes for trick or treating later on.  
"after tonight, we'll join them and have our own Trick or Treat marathon." Ban got behind Elaine and whispered to her ear. Elaine leaned on him him as his arms wrapped itself around her. The two watched the Halloween night commence.**

 **"I love you Elaine..."**

 **That surprised Elaine. Her face blushed red from those words. "I...uh...well...I..l..love..." Ban shushed her. "it's okay if you can't say it yet."  
"But I want to..."  
"no need to rush...we have all the time we need..." Ban walked away to clean up the picnic mess they made, leaving Elaine there standing.**

 **"No...we don't..." Elaine grew angry that she couldn't tell him. This was their last night together and Elaine wanted it to be perfect. She knows it was wrong and could make things even worse for her but she wanted this now. She was sure of it. Without a second thought, Elaine launched herself at Ban. He stumbled back when Elaine ran herself on him.  
"Elaine, what was that fo-" he was cut off when Elaine smashed her lips with his. Ban could feel Elaine's desperation. He let the feeling cloud them both. This simple kiss turned into a hot make-out session in just seconds. Soon, clothes were discarded.**

 **It was a night of pleasure. Ban never knew that he had it in him to bed Elaine. This was a whole new experience. He can worry about what will happen tomorrow. Let his Tomorrow-self deal with Tomorrow's problem. Tonight, it was him and Elaine joined as one.  
"Elaine, finally...you are mine..."**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Britannia Airport...**

 **A maiden of silver hair and baby blue eyes casually walked out of the private jet as it landed on the Liones' soil. It took her hours to fly over from Camelot. Studying at a boarding school can cause great home sickness. But tonight, as the Halloween moon rises, she has come back Liones to complete the family legacy.**

 **Liones High School**

 **11:55 PM**

 **White light illuminated against the clock's glasses. Elaine had woken up from this light. She hurriedly climbed up to the clock room to see what was happening. There it was, the Goddessa statue was loosing it's holy light. Elaine smiled as the statue glowed the brightest light for the last time before turning into stone. Elaine looked at the clock to see that it was 11:59 PM. she ran back to Ban and knelt right next to his sleeping figure. Elaine let out the tears she has been holding on. The guilt of her unspoken words eating her.**

 **"I love you Ban..." she kissed his lips for the last time before the midnight bell rang.**

 **Morning...**

 **Ban's POV**

 **I woke up to the feeling of loneliness when I noticed that Elaine was nowhere to be found. "Elaine!" I yelled in the room. I went up the control room to see that the statue had turned to stone. What the hell happened last night? Wait...Elaine must be outside! She must be enjoying her freedom right about now! I couldn't wait to show her around. Since it was a weekend, only a few students and teachers come to school for Saturday classes. It was a good thing that I packed some casual clothes.**

 **Later on, I circled the whole school just to find Elaine. Everywhere! She wasn't there. Not in the classroom, the cafeteria, the gym, the field, the quad, the pool side, the janitor's closet, the library, the girl's locker room. Nothing! And don't me started on the girl's comfort room! Where could Elaine be?**

 **I went back to the clock tower only to be greeted by a woman with Silver hair. She looked around for something.  
"hey..this is a restricted area..." I promised Elaine that I would guard the Goddessa statue even if she's not around.  
"I know..but that's okay. My Father owns this school." She answered.  
"your Father?"  
"yeah..Hello. My name is Elizabeth Liones. It's nice to meet you..uh..." she bowed to me.  
"Ban Greed..." I too did the same. So this is Baltra Liones' daughter?**

 **"what are you doing here, Princess?" Elizabeth didn't like me calling her Princess but did it anyways.  
"I wanted to say goodbye to a friend..." she started. A friend? Living here? Could she be talking about Elaine?  
"wait..are you perhaps talking about Elaine?" her eyes sparkled with joy.  
"oh yes! Do you know where she is?"  
"I don't know. I'm looking for her too. I thought that after the Halloween Midight, she would be free from this chamber. I thought of taking her out..."  
Elizabeth's expression fell. "umm...do you like..Elaine?" My smirk says it all and I know she can see it. "Oh...I'm very sorry for your loss." Was her answer.**

 **"what do you mean?" I glared at her. What was she talking about.  
"she didn't tell you?"  
"tell me what?...I know why she is here, why she can't leave, why the treasure is important, and what happens during midnight...what else could she not tell me?"**

 **"Ban, Elaine died 5 years ago..."**

 **Ban's POV**

 **"No...you're lying! Elaine isn't dead!" I yelled at her. Princess or not, Elizabeth is just playing sick.  
"Ban..I'm serious..." she walked over to me.  
"No! I refuse to believe that! She is real! We spent the whole time together. I don't see her floating like a ghost. You are wrong! Elaine! Where are you?!" I kept on yelling in the room. Elizabeth had her hands on both my cheeks. She made me look at her in the eye.  
"Ban...Elaine...is gone..." she said it directly. I stopped being paranoid. My feet felt like gelatin as I slid down the floor clutching my head. "I'll tell you what really happened after you calm down..." Elizabeth gently patted ban's back.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"The Elaine you saw is a living soul wandering in this school. My Father, Baltra Liones, gave her the position to guard the statue. To everyone, it was an honor but to Father, it was a curse. You see, the Goddessa links its lifespan with the chosen guardian. The Goddessa is the Liones' family's sacred treasure. Father built this school and the clock tower to shield it from corrupted families who wanted the to keep the statue for themselves. I think you've seen the beauty if that statue."  
"I have. I admit, it surely was a treasure. it was like millions of unbreakable diamonds joined forces" Ban exaggerated.  
"that's why its so valuable. Anyways, the Goddessa was the only object heavy enough to act as a spare gear to keep the clock working. That's why its been stored here."  
"what is it with the clock?..and why do you say it's valuable?" Elaine keeps saying that the clock is important. How?**

 **"In my family's long line of Liones history, think of it as a belief, we believe that the clock was a portal to the spirit world. I didn't believe it at first but seeing my dead nanny's soul, I had to believe it." Elizabeth let out a small chuckle at her stubborness. "Elaine was a ghost. The only reason why I can see her is because I'm a Liones."  
"But I'm not. So why can I see her?" Ban wonders about it.  
"I believe that she was getting lonely. I can't be with Elaine everyday. My sisters shipped me off to boarding school. I hardly see Elaine. The laptop's video camera won't work on a ghost. But i promised her that every year I would come back and spend time with her. I guess I was too late now." Elizabeth frowned. "Ban, thank you for being there for Elaine when I wasn't. I'm happy that she finally found a friend...more importantly, a lover..." Elizabeth wiped the tear off her face.  
"I Never knew that the Liones were into the whole supernatural act." Ban had a poker face on.  
"neither did I, but this event only happens once every century. The Goddessa statue has finally expired, now I have to wait another 100 years for a new statue to be born."  
"how do you do that?"  
"No idea. I'll ask my elders about that some other time."  
"so you're telling me that...last night..when Midnight came, the Goddessa's lifespan is linked to Elaine. So once it turned to stone, Elaine was free...as in, she disappeared?" Ban couldn't believe this strange explanation.  
"I believe that the clock opened a portal for her to cross-over to the afterlife. She has done my Father a major favor. Therefore, she deserves the greatest pleasure. The afterlife must be the reward."**

 **"what happened? You never told me how she died." Ban's voice was low and sad  
"Elaine got the guarding job five years ago. At that time, one of father's corrupted enemy families found out about the statue. They proceeded to burn down the building."  
"wait...are you referring to the building next to the clock tower?" the one Ban complained on the first day of school.  
"the one that is still under reconstruction? Yes...it's been five years and that building still hasn't been fixed." Elizabeth confirmed.  
"why?"  
"I guess Elaine did a little haunting. You see, the building is connected to the tower. If any worker where to step into this room and find the statue, it would be exposed to the world. Now that the statue has expired, It's time to rebuild the old building.**

 **Doctors told me that Elaine suffered from inhaling too much smoke. Elaine died protecting the statue. She didn't leave the room at all. I call it stupid. Her life was on the line there yet she ddn't bother running out. She is so stupid..yet amazing..." Elizabeth kept on wiping the tears away. "Elaine is that loyal to my father...I am so happy that she was my nanny."**

 **Ban remember that there was a burnt wall in the control room. It was covered by the red blanket. Is that the entrance to the control room? If so, he'll need to cover that up. He is doing this all for Elaine. "I'll protect the statue..for Elaine."  
"no need. It has already expired. It has no value anymore." Elizabeth stated.**

 **"It does to me!" she flinched at his sudden burst. "sorry...I just...miss her so much...it's only been a day and it hurts..." Ban wonders about this feeling. He has never experienced something so deep for a person before. Especially a girl. This must be the power of love. Never has he experienced love like this. Never has anyone given him love like this, never has anyone accepted a person like him..Elaine did. The woman he loved was gone forever.  
"Ban..." Elizabeth rubbed circle son his back to comfort him.  
"Elaine...one day, I will definitely make you mine again..." He said to himself as a tear slid down the side of his face. But Elizabeth can clearly hear his words.**

 **"she is already yours Ban..." Elizabeth whispered but Ban could not hear it.**


	5. KXD 1: Iniciation

**Normal POV**

 **It was Halloween night in Liones. Everyone is out trick or treating...except the college students. Tonight was initiation night. Diane stood at the bottom of the cemetery's old creepy tree. Many call this tree as the Hangman's tree. From what she read from stories, they say if you wear a wedding gown and stand on the bottom, you have completely surrendered yourself. This action states that you have made your vows and is willing to marry the monster that is gonna claim you as his bride.**

 **Diane wondered how she got into a situation like this. She remembers now, it was a Sorority initiation. There were other girls who are also undergoing the same fate as her. They are spread in other areas of the cemetery. They all wore wedding gowns. The test was to survive one night in the darkness and if anyone comes back unharmed and alive the next day, they pass. One of them is inside an empty coffin, the other one is laying in an empty burial ground, and one is walking around the open field. Diane picked the easiest one and that was standing under hangman's tree.**

 **The bats of the night flew away as they felt a dark presence lurking in the shadows. The wind blew towards Diane. "guys...if this is part of the initiation, its not funny..." for all Diane knows, the Sorority sisters could be in partnership with the fraternity brothers in scaring the hell out of them. Diane backed away until her body hit the back of the tree. Diane was so freaked out that she thought that the branches were hands holding her dress. "calm down Diane, they were only twigs..nothing to be scared off..."**

 **"oh really..." says a voice behind her. Diane froze. She wasn't able to turn around because a hand pulled her dress backwards. Diane tripped and fell back to the tree behind her. A hole appeared out of nowhere on the ground. It sucked Diane into the portal. "ahhhhh!" Diane screamed. Everything around her was spinning. There were upside down chairs and tables. Her face almost got hit by an incoming piano.**  
 **"help!" Diane's body was spinning too.**  
 **Her body hit a soft bed but jumped off due to the bounciness. "woah! HELP ANYONE!" Diane got hit with a pile of leaves. Some of them stuck on her hair and clothes. At the end of the hole, there was light. Diane hopes that this ends well, she hopes that this was just a dream. Diane flew out of the rabbit hole screaming. She landed on a bush which she felt relief.**  
 **"ouch..what the hell was that?" Diane realized that this wasn't the cemetery anymore. It looked like a forest. She took a closer look at the cliff side and was amazed. She was on top of a very big tree. This tree wasn't green though, the leaves were pink.**  
 **"this must be a dream..I'm dreaming." Diane thought of herself as Alice in Wonderland but this time, nobody was helping her.**

 **"hello? Is anybody here?" Diane called out. She didn't notice someone was floating right behind her.**  
 **"oh good you're alright."**  
 **"ahhhhh!" she ran away from the voice. Diane was faced with a platinum blonde –haired kid. He seems to be wearing a green tuxedo.**  
 **"I thought I lost you when I brought you here. Sorry for pulling you..." he apologized.**  
 **"wait...who are you?!" Diane yelled.**  
 **"my name is Helbram...and you, are our Queen. The Fairy King would be so pleased." Helbram clapped as he congratulated Diane.**  
 **"what the hell are you talking about? I'm not your Queen!"**  
 **"if you're not the Queen, then why are you wearing a wedding gown? That shows that you are about to marry our King." Helbram clapped again. Diane's body was floating.**  
 **"waoh! Whats going on?!"**  
 **"I will take you to the altar. The King can't wait anymore to marry you." Diane's body started moving forward. She couldn't stop herself. Helbram was controlling her motion.**  
 **"you got the wrong girl! This must be a mistake!" she complained.**  
 **"there is no mistake my Queen. You chose to be married to our King and so, the wedding is on..." Helbram brushed off Diane's look of terror. What has she gotten herself into?**


	6. KXD 2: Heaven & Hell

**HEAVEN AND HELL**

 **Diane's POV**

 **The fairy, Helbram, continued to pull me towards our destination while I was still floating on air.**  
 **"Please let me go. You've got it all wrong. I was never meant to be here. It was just a joke." I kept on reasoning.**  
 **"The Fairy Queen bride is no joke. The records showed that a female will come and take on the position as our Queen. Wether you are willing to or not. I am sorry my Queen but rules and rules. If I were to advice you normally, you should not have did this joke...in the first place."**

 **My mouth hanged open. This can't be happening. "How was I supposed to know that the Hangman's tree was real?!"**  
 **"Do the humans in the other realm call the tree by that name? Silly humans." Helbram laughed.**  
 **"Out of everything I said, that was the only thing you heard?!" If only I could strangle him at this moment.**  
 **"I only respond to words that interests me, My Queen. This 'Hangman's Tree' you speak of is laughable. In the Fairy realm, it is called the FAIRY KING TREE. Such a majestic plant sprouting in this world to spread joy, nature, and life." Helbram explained.**

 **I could care less about what this tree is. I just want to get out of here. Maybe I can get the information of the exit out of him. "So, if this is the Fairy King Tree, then why is it called the Hangman's Tree in the human realm?" I hope I asked the right question.**  
 **"I have no idea of the actual history, My Queen. But in my opinion, The Fairy King tree is what lies beneath the Hangman's tree." I don't get it. "See those roots growing farther up the sky?"**

 **I looked up to see what he was talking about. He was right. I can see branches of this tree growing farther away from it's usual height. Too bad I couldn't see more of it since the clouds were blocking my view. "Do you mean that...The Hangman's tree, is just the tip of the Fairy King's branches? Are you saying that this whole forest is buried underneath the cemetery?!" What kind of sorcery is this?**

 **"If I put it to laymans word, then yes." He shrugged.**  
 **"What's next? That the soul of the people who die come here, turn into fairies and live happily ever after?" I hope he got my sarcasm.**  
 **"You are very funny, My Queen. But what you said is partly true." we got closer to a branch that was shaped like an arch. From the pink leaves of the forest turns into a neon white color as we entered a new version of the Fairy King's Tree. The place looked like a swamp but a very beautiful swamp filled with neon leaves and lights.**

 **"wow..." on the sides, I could see fairies but...they don't look like fairies. Well they are but their wings are so small. Some have medium sized, and the others had large ones. "Where are we?"**

 **"I believe what you humans call it as...Purgatory." says Helbram. We passed by a group of these flightless fairies. They made a path for us. None of them showed any signs of being in a party mood. If I was too be married to their King, why are they not celebrating? Not that I want to get married. I'm just curious.**

 **"Humans who bury their dead relatives must undergo Purgatory. Here, the souls come to be purified. If they pass their test and atone for their sins, these souls will have wings sprouting from their backs. The more they are purified, the bigger the fairy wings. Once the wings are healthy enough, the soul shall fly up and finally make its way to heaven. The only exit here is to fly up. If the souls with childish wings do so, it's either they succeed because of their early blooming or fall to try again." This was amazing. The revelation that dropped on me was unbelievable. I'm in Purgatory. The bridge between life and death!**

 **"Wait...what happens to the souls who can't sprout wings.." there must be a bad side unto this.**  
 **"As terrifying as it seems, those souls will go to hell." Helbram's voice was dark.**  
 **"H...Hell?" on cue, the swamp rumbled. Helbram paid no attention to his surroundings, but I did. Right behind me came a demon. A rift was made in mid air. The demon came out and grabbed a fairy...who didn't have wings...at all.**

 **"Please..no! I'll be good!...I promise!" yelled the poor soul who was dragged into hell. I covered my mouth to stop the scream. How can such a safe haven like this have such an ugly side?**

 **"We don't mind the demons coming out unexpectedly. It's their job to punish the sinners who could not grow wings. We have no say in their job. Almost everyday, a soul is to be dragged to hell and there is nothing we can do about it." Helbram sounded sad. Who wouldn't be when you finally know how heaven and hell work?**

 **Okay, now I really want to be good. I do not want to end up like that. "Enough of the dark twisted reality of Purgatory, you should be happy, My Queen. You are about to marry our King!" Is he bipolar or something?**

 **I shouldn't be distracting myself. I need to get out of here. C'mon Diane..think...think...think. I got it! This question just popped out of my mind. I can't believe I didn't think about this the moment I got here. My body turned pale upon realizing my situation. "Umm, Helbram...am...am...I dead?"**  
 **"Technically yes...but also No." was his reply.**  
 **"What do you mean?"**  
 **"Right now, both your body and soul have entered Purgatory. You can be both a living soul and a human. If you are scared of ending up like these souls My Queen, then you need not to worry. Once you are crowned as Queen, you will be the catalyst of Holiness. Even if you die, you can not go to hell. So no need to be scared. The King would never do that to his bride...and his lover." he smiled happily.**

 **Now that's a huge benefit. Wait, I'm getting distracted again! "Umm...I was just wondering...What happens after I marry the Fairy King?" please tell me he is gonna let me leave. Please tell me he is gonna let me go. Let me come back to life.**  
 **"You'll be Queen. Ruler of Purgatory. As an added bonus, You will grow wings as well." Wings...I..I might fly home. Helbram did say that the only exit is up.**

 **I need to get myself wings...but without having to marry their King. What am I gonna do? Maybe these fairies have spells that can give me a pair. "We're finally here, My Queen."**

 **I was so lost in thought that I didn't know that we had crossed another branch arch. My eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light. Out of the light was a view that even money can't buy. "Oh...wow..." In front of me was a beautiful tree house. No...the structure was amazing like...like a spider web in a horizontal position.**

 **The branches and vines hanged everywhere. Cherry blossoms grew on the bushes. There were acorn caps in the shape of chairs being equally arranged on the front. Everything was decorated in an elegant pink, white, and purple color scheme. Hundreds of fairies floated around the venue dressed in the most creative outfits ever to be sewed.**

 **Helbram finally put me down the ground. I kind of enjoyed floating but the ground was much better. "Beautiful isn't it, My Queen?" as Helbram said that, the fairies at the venue turned their attention to us.**

 **"It's her!"**

 **"The Queen is here!"**

 **"She is so gorgeous!"**

 **"Our Queen has finally come!"**

 **Cheers of the fairies erupted at the venue. "They are all here to witness you and our King's hand in marriage." So many fairies...I don't see a tinge of sadness or doubt in their eyes. They're really glad to see me?**

 **Helbram snapped his fingers. My body floated once again. He ushered me to the altar where a fairy priest was waiting.**

 **"Helbram,I honor you my friend. You did a wonderful job bringing our Queen to us." the Priest bowed.**  
 **"It was for the good of our people, Father." Helbram also bowed. He started floating away.**

 **"Wait..where are you going?!" I yelled.**  
 **"To my designated seat. The wedding is about to start, My Queen."**

 **"I told you..I'm not your Queen...and I'm not marrying your King!" I screamed. It was too late. The sound of wedding trumpets was being played.**

 **All the fairies stood up from their assigned seats. They all looked at the back to see the man standing at the end of the isle. Funny how the groom is the one who walks down the red carpet instead of the bride. I couldn't see his face clearly but I know he was there...floating above the ground.**

 **"May I present, his Royal Highness...Fairy King ...Gloxinia!"**


	7. KXD 3: King

**Diane's POV**

 **The King was here. I can see him walking down the red carpet...I mean, floating down the red carpet. He wasn't like the other fairies. All of the fairies had small wings while his resembled of a butterfly. I am amazed at his wings. They are so big... so well detailed... so..beautiful. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that he was only like meters away from. My heart was pounding. I was about to be forcefully married to this stranger. Realization kicks in that I cannot get out unless I have wings. I want to...but not by marrying this stranger.**

 **As King Gloxinia approached arrived at the altar, I held in a laugh. He was so tiny. Like his stature was that of a child. I know fairies are supposed to be large in age but small in stature but seeing it up close, it's laughable.**

 **"You look beautiful, my Queen." his voice snapped me out of my silent laughing. Gloxinia took my hand and kissed it. An uneasy chill ran down my spine.**  
 **"This hand will be more beautiful with our wedding worn on it." The way he said it creeped me out.**

 **This is not good. I am freaking out, what can i do to escape?!**  
 **"Please..you have the wrong girl." I tried to reason but he instantly gripped my hand attempting to break it.**  
 **"There are no mistakes, My chose to be with me...and be with me you shall..." I can tell by the way he said it that he was indeed bad news. I feel like the battered wife with the abusive husband.**

 **"Oh hell no. I am not your Queen!" the crowd gasped. Even their priest. Gloxinia glared for a moment then smirked.**  
 **"Of course you are not yet my Queen. We haven't been married yet." I heard 'awes' from the crowd. Seriouly? They're convinced by this? Gloxinia took my arm in his and made us face the priest.**

 **"You may start, Father." Gloxinia said. His hold on my arm tightened. That's gonna leave a bruise soon.**

 **"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the love..." Oh hell no. "... between Fairy King Gloxinia and our soon-to-be Queen, Lady...uh..." the priest turned to be.**  
 **"C'mon my love, tell the Priest your name." Gloxinia hid the impatience under that threatened me by keeping on tightening his grip on my arm. I bit my lip at the pain.**

 **"D..Diane." the priest smiled. Gloxinia smiled before loosening his grip.**

 **"And...Lady Diane. May they cherish this life and-"**

 **I didn't want to hear it. My eyes scanned every corner of the, every bush, every branch that could help me escape this wedding. But with Gloxinia's arm locked against mine, how can I? Please...anyone...save me. My body was shaking. I hoped that this is just a dream and that I will be back in my dorm like nothing ever happened.**

 **"- and bring them ever lasting peace through out eternity as husband and wife." the priest paused. He took out something behind him. A pillow with two golden rings with a diamond encrusted flower were displayed.**

 **Gloxinia finally let go of my arm. I was about to make a run for it, but how can I? We are floating like 100 feet above ground. The whole venue is in an aerial setting. I can't fly and I'm pretty sure Gloxinia would kill me before I can even step away. What am I gonna do? Even so, I had to get away. As I was about to move back, something caught my legs. No, something is holding my feet together on the ground. Looking down, I was met with two vines planting me to the ground. I can't move away!**

 **Gloxinia took the two rings and then faced me. "With this ring, I give you my all..." He raised the ring high up for all the guests to see. The ring was equivalent to the wonders of the rainbow. It shined bright with the seven colors present in every glass crust. My eyes started to get drowsy. Everything looked so blurry. Why am I suddenly feeling tired? "A symbol of my love to you, Lady Diane.." Automatically, my hand stretched out, showing off my ring finger was ready to be claimed. This isn't my doing. It's like my body is moving on its own.**

 **Normal POV**

 **The crowd cheered as the King declared his love speech to the realm. Without anyone knowing, "Ah!" Gloxinia clutched his arm as the blood oozed out from its small gash. The ring was hanging casually by a single archery arrow at the top of a tree trunk. "Curses!" everyone turned around to see who had launched the unwanted arrow.**

 **Meanwhile, Diane finally snapped out of her trance. Her vision seemed to be back to normal. "What..just happened?" that wasn't her responding so obediently to Gloxinia. Upon seeing his bloody hand and angered expression, she followed everyone's gaze to the person standing at the very top of the tree.**

 **"Not him again..." says the priest. Diane squinted her eyes to get a better vision of the person. He didn't show much, just a thick cloak with a bow and arrow.**  
 **"Who is that?" Diane whispered to herself.**  
 **"Guards! Protect the Queen!" Gloxinia ordered. The fairy guards sprung into action, making a human barrier in front of the Queen. Gloxinia charged ahead of the intruder. The man on the other end did not hesitate to jump of from his location. The two were heading head-to-head with each other. Gloxinia pulled out a dagger from his utility belt while the stranger pulled out his dagger as well.**

 **"My Queen, we have to get out of here..." Helbram appeared behind Diane.**  
 **"What's going on?!" She screamed.**  
 **"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get you out of here." Helbram flickered his finger making Diane float once again. The two flew away from the battle field. They made their way to the unclaimed part of the Fairy King tree. This forest was dark and thick enough for them to hide until the battle subsides.**

 **"we'll be safe here, My Queen." says Helbram. They landed on the river bank. Helbram stared at the distance of the tree. Everything was in chaos. "Damn that rebel..." Helbram hissed.**  
 **"What the hell just happened?!" It's a good thing that whoever did this stopped the wedding. I must thank them. I wanna know who.**  
 **"You do not have to worry about it, My Queen. Such petty problems are not for you to solve." Helbram assured me.**  
 **"At least tell me who that rebel you are reffering to." I hate it when people keep secrets from you.**  
 **"He is a rogue. An outcast of the fairies. He had comitted a grave sin and after that, continued his sinfulness. Multiplying his sins at any chance given." There's always that black sheep in a perfect family.**  
 **"Who is he?" I know I should thank him for creating a diversion but now hearing Helbram's words, maybe it's not a good idea to come closer to this man.**  
 **"His name is not to be spoken..."**  
 **"Helbram...I wanna know..." I glared at him. This glare meant 'I am your Queen and you do as I say' gesture. Yes, I pulled the Queen trump card on him.**  
 **"Alright.." He sighed. A smile formed on my face. "His name is Harle-" Helbram coughed out**

 **blood. The sight of it made bile rise to my throat. I covered my mouth to hold it in.**

 **Helbram fell forward. I now see what had caused it. An arrow to his lower abdomen. I scanned the area looking for the source of the weapon until my eyes landed on a shadowy figure standing a few meters away from behind Helbram.**

 **It was him! The unknown archer from the wedding reception. He took threatening steps closer to me. I didn't move an inch fearing that he might shoot me as well if I try to run. I sat there trembling on the cold river bank ground. He was now standing just an inch near me. I looked up at his face. It was hidden behind the cloak and a mask. The rebel leaned down till his face was close to my eardrum.**

 **"Call me...King..." was what he said. All of a sudden, my vision started to blur again. I felt a stinging feeling on my arm. Looking down, the last image I saw was a pointed white flower punctured like a needle on my skin. My body went limp and fell forward. The rebel named King caught me in his arms.**

 **"Now..you're safe, My precious Queen..." and then I blacked out.**


	8. KXD 4: What I Want

**Normal POV**

 **The Fairy King's forest. A calm and serene place. A magical world where the good and the bad live in perfect sync. The fairies treat each other as family. The demons respect the fairy's jobs and the fairies abide to the demon's laws. Not one thing is out of place...until now.**

 **Diane woke up to the sound of a flute being played. She scanned her surroundings to see that this wasn't the riverbank anymore. The place wasn't hideous. Actually, its the opposite. This place was breath taking. This part looked like an enchanted garden inskde a bedroom. All these moss scattered everywhere brings out the beauty with these pink and white roses. The ferns outline the flowers. It goes well with the baby dandelions.**

 **"woah...so..pretty..." It was indeed a sight to be swooned over. Diane managed to stand up even with the heavy bridal gown weighing her down. "curse this wretched dress." she cussed. Something sharp caught her attention. That pointed rock was perfect. She took the sharp rock-like-knife and started tearing the bottom part of her gown till' the fabric reached above knee level. "thats more like it."**

 **As she finished her customization, Diane tried to track down where the sound of the flute was coming from. Sunlight emitted from the holes on these wooden walls. Butterflies flew everywhere at every grass path she stepped on. Diane made a few twists and turns in this wooden tunnel until she arrived at an open field. The trees were tall and thick like it was meant to keep someone hidden. At the center of the small field was a giant mountain boulder. At the very top of the boulder was a person sitting while making a flute sound using only...**

 **"a leaf?" that looks like it. As Diane got closer, she could clearly see that it was a child."Hey,kid!" the child didn't hear her. He was too busy playing the high pitch leaf flute. Diane was getting frustrated at his lack of response of her constant yelling. She took things into her own hands by climbing up this mountain of boulder.**

 **"H..hey...kid..." She kept yelling at every step she takes farther up the mountain. He was getting closer so he might hear her yelling. "How...is a leaf...much...ha...ha...louder than my yelling..." Diane muttered under her breath. Bad luck hit her as her foot slipped on an unbalanced rock. "Agh!" she fell backward. Diane thought that it was the end until something soft and fluffy caught her. She opened her eyes to see that it was a... "pillow?"**

 **The green pillow gently floated its way down. Diane was safe and sound on the ground. She knelt to calm herself. "What is this?"**

 **"That is** **Spirit Spear Chastiefo...I call him 'Chaste' for short." a voice said behind her. The pillow floated its way to the source of the voice.** **"I'm glad you're okay." Diane turned around to see the kid floating an inch off the ground. "Good thing Chaste caught you in time..." the kid went near Diane and ruffled her hair gently. Daine slapped his hand away.**  
 **"Who are you?!" she stood up and backed away from the kid.**  
 **"Did you forget me already?" Diane thought about it properly. A memory of Helbram saying his name came to mind. "I think it was Har-" in lightning speed, Diane's mouth was slapped shut by the kid. Her eyes widen in fear at his rough action. King hovered in the same level as Diane's height. His hold on her mouth was tight and looked forced.**  
 **"I prefer for you to call me KING. That's all." the kid now known as 'King' let go of his hand. His tone resembled a lot like Gloxinia's. Only difference was that he was not showing any signs of harming her.**  
 **"King..." Diane let out a breath. Just how strong is this fairy? "Why can't I say-"**  
 **"Shhhhh...don't...say...it." Diane had to play it safe.**  
 **"And your name is?"**  
 **"D...Diane..." she answered.**  
 **"Diane...a beautiful name...for a beautiful Queen." he smiled.**

 **Diane's POV**

 **I stood there watching this unknown fairy treats me as both a murder victim and a toy. I can't tell whether he is friend or foe. He did save me from the biggest wedding mistake of my life but at the same time, he is acting a lot like Gloxinia. Not a very good first impression.**

 **"Look, I don't know if you'll understand but I really need to go back to where I came from. I am not from your world. This is all a big mistake. The whole 'wearing a wedding gown under the Hangman's tree' was just a joke for me to join the Sorority. I am here against my will. I do not want to be here. I've explained this multiple times in one day yet nobody believes me. So if you rescued me from my damnation just now, I'm expecting you help me find my way back home."**

 **I let out a huff of frustration. These fairies just can't get the message into their tiny little brains. I watched King's expression. He was silent. His face wasn't showing any signs of disbelief.I watched him close his eyes for a moment. My eyes shifted to his fists that were clenching itself. Why though?**

 **"I am way ahead of you, My Queen." says King after opening his eyes.**  
 **"I'm not a Queen." I retorted. I will never be that Queen. "And what do you mean?"**  
 **"Okay, DIANE." King quoted using his fingers. "What I mean is...I believe you. I see a young girl lost in the light even when the place is a safe haven. I see a girl who just wants to go home and forget all this ever happened. I see a girl who won't believe on what is given. I see a girl who would do anything to get what she wants." he explained.**

 **Whatever he said totally defined me. "Am I right?" I simply nodded.**  
 **"Yeah...g..good observation though." what he said was true but I felt insulted at the negativity he told me of myself.**  
 **"I can help you get back to the Living World." he started.**  
 **"Really?! You'll actually help me?!" my eyes sparkled in joy. Getting rescued by this rebel was the best miracle that ever happened.**  
 **"Only if you'll help me with a certain task." my smile faltered.**  
 **"I knew this was too good to be true. There is always a catch in these kinds of deals." I muttered again.**  
 **"Do not worry. The kind of task you will do will benefit both of us." King started floating away from me. I followed him to a small pond near the mountain of boulders.**  
 **"Exactly...what do you want me to do?" I hope whatever this task is...won't be difficult.**

 **He raised his hand. Immediately, the water turned into tentacles rising to the surface. It warped into what seems to be a cup. King sure knows how to play 'modeling clay' with water. Sparkling liquid gushed out of the cup.**  
 **"What is that?"**  
 **"This...is a representation...of the FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH. The source of life in the Fairy King Forest. This magnificent fountain powers all living things in Purgatory...minus the fairies."**

 **"So...what do you want me to do with it?...Steal it?"**  
 **"Heavens no." I watched King dispel his little magic trick. "I will tell you everything you need to know about me...about you... about everything...and what you are about to do. But to be direct...**

 **I want YOUR BLOOD in the cup."**


	9. KXD 5: Blood Of The Queen

**Diane's POV**

 **My blood in the cup? I felt like all the color in my body drained just by hearing that. What does he want me to do? Sacrifice myself?**

 **"Diane..." King took a step closer to me. I backed away from home yet again. "no...no...it's not what you are imagining. You are not getting sacrificed to anything." King reassured me. "But you heard it right. I need your blood for this to work." I felt the weight on my chest lighten.**

 **"Again..why me? Whats so special about me that you need my blood for it to work?"**

 **"I'll tell you everything. For now, let's head to back inside the cave. Even pretty places like this ..." he gestured to the lovely garden. "...have danger lurking everywhere..." automatically, the sky started to turn orange signalling that the sun was about to set.**

 **I followed King right back inside the cave. I don't want to know whats lurking behind these beautiful scenery. Every rose has a thorn. Once back inside, King handed me some clothes. "I know that you feel uncomfortable with that wedding dress." I nodded. I don't know if these will fit but I'll try. He gestured me to a curtain of vines at the end of the cave. And here I thought I was gonna strip in front of him.**

 **Minutes passed, I finally emerged from the dressing room. "Wow...this outfit is amazing...but kind of...uh...showy." It was an orange jumpsuit but with a bikini line style for the bottoms. I tied my hair to ponytails. The outfit was completed when King handed me a pair of brown combat boots.**

 **"You like it huh? I sewed it myself. " He bragged.  
"Pigtails...pigtails...pigtails..." even as a young adult, I tend to act childish at times. Swaying my head left and right just feeling my hair whip counts it. **

**"You can a learn a lot when you're alone in the wild." My happy moment was interrupted by his words.  
"Alone?...uh...If it's not too much to ask but...how long...have you been here?...in the wild I mean." I did not want to say 'Alone' in front of him.**

 **King was silent for a few moments. He didn't answer my question. I can see he was clenching his fists again but then let go. He finally turned to face me. "All part of the story I'm about to tell you." My curiosity was greater than my fear.**

 **Later...**

 **We were currently roasting berries near the bonfire which was inside the cave by the way. I never noticed how hungry I was until I tasted these berries. I munched at the sweetness of it's flesh and juices. I can tell I was blushing while doing this. "Mmmmmmm..." when I opened my eyes, King was staring at me with a soft smile. I blushed even more knowing that he saw me like that.**

 **"Uh...I..It's really good..." I laughed nervously.  
"I know. These berries are the holy fruit. In the human world, I believe you call them as 'Heavenly goods' I guess". It was hard not to laugh at his little knowledge.  
"Where I come from...it's just fruit. But this...takes the cake." he grinned at my feedback.**

 **An awkward silence fell over us. How do I start the conversation? I really want to know what he meant but I don't know how.  
"3,000 years..."**

 **"Huh?" what did he say? That was out of the blew.  
"I've been alone for 3,000 years." How can someone live without a single soul next to them? "I was casted away from society, all because of a sin that I did not commit." King stared intently at the burning fire then turned his gaze at me.  
"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine you living out here...for that long. Weren't you lonely?" He does not need my pity. The way he's starring at me says so.**

 **"I was. Living with no other relative...it was hard to accept at first, but I had to cut connections for my safety." King tossed his stick into the bonfire and watched it burn. "Gloxinia is no King...uh...I... I don't remember much of what happened. All I know is that he blamed me for the death of his younger sister. I...I... remember him announcing it to the entire forest that I was the culprit. I remember being hunted down. I remember running away with my sister, Elaine. I made it to safety but Gloxinia caught Elaine. My little sister played a huge role in the Fairy King Forest." there was some parts that he was hesitant in saying but I didn't mind it. Retelling a tragic backstory can cause one to stutter.**

 **I notice how King was trying his best to keep the tears in tact, which it worked. Not a single tear was shed but I can feel that he was close. His eyes showed pain and loneliness. He missed his sister very much.**

 **"What did Elaine do?"  
"Elaine is the Guardian Fairy who protects the Fountain of Youth." he revealed. That was a huge role to play in. "other than that title, Elaine is also known as the Queen's Lady in Waiting. Gloxinia knew of this and wanted Elaine to hand over the cup. I watched from the shadows of how they tortured her. Elaine never gave up. Her last act of martyrdom was to fuse herself with the Fountain of Youth. The Fountain responded by barracading itself in a dome of trees. None can pass through except me. I know the short cuts."**

 **So much history buried under those trees. "You mentioned a while ago that you need my blood in the cup. What for?"  
"As I recalled, Elaine ...or...the Fountain of Youth only responds to the Queen's command." King turned to me. "Only your blood, Diane, can free Elaine from her own spell."  
"What happens next? What do I get out of this journey?"  
"Your benefit? Tell me...what do you desire the most?" he taunted. I thought about it for a second and said,**

 **"W...Wings..." I let out.**

 **"Exactly. When you drink the cup of holy water mixed with your blood, your wish will come true. You can finally fly back home to the Human world...other than to marry that lying cheating creep." King said with distaste. This is my chance.  
"I can go home..." My grin was visible. King smiled at it. I realized something just now. "Wait...what are you going to do then?"**

 **"Easy. I too will drink from the cup and everything will restore back to the way it was."  
"The way it was?"  
"Before Gloxinia took over. I'm doing this to not only free my sister and the other fairies but also clear my name." King was determined to get it done.  
"Oh yeah..why don't you want anyone...or me to call you by your real name?" He hasn't told me about that part yet. King let out a took Chaste, his trusty green floating pillow, and hugged it tight.**

 **"Gloxinia has the power to brainwash the crowd. That's how got them to believe that I killed his sister. He can put curses too. He cursed my real name and encouraged everyone to remember me as that 'H' that Helbram spoke of today. Bad things happen when you say my real name. I even get weaker if I ever hear anyone say IT." So that's why he shut me up before I could say it. "For now, call me by my alias, KING."  
"I will, King." these clear things up.**

 **"You are a sight to see, My Queen." he added.**

 **"Hey, I told you not to call me by that title." I pouted.  
"Apologies. I can't help it. The title is sort of embedded into your existence so I can't stop myself from saying it at times." My pouting spree still continued. A thought came into mind when he said 'Queen'.**

 **"Hold on. From what my Sorority sisters had told me, The 'Bride Waiting Under The Hangman's Tree' tradition was done multiple times in the past. There were women before me so...why didn't you seek help from them?" I realized that I wasn't the only Queen in this land.**

 **"From what I can remember, the actual Fairy King is supposed to be notified every 100 years of the tradition. He would be the first one to catch a glimpse of the Queen and bring her to this world. When Gloxinia took over, He had Helbram do the job for him while the rest got the wedding prep ready. It was my job for the last 3000 years to rescue the Queen but every time I do, Gloxinia would always win." King slowly took hold of my hand and gently gripped it.**

 **"I can't forgive myself for failing to rescue the previous Queens. Once the tradition died down, Gloxinia grew furious and even punished some of the fairies to take out his anger. I believe in the human world, traditions change...and soon get forgotten." I know what he meant. The initiation was a forgotten tradition which my Sorority sisters tampered with.**

 **"If I wasn't there on time, you could have ended up like the past Queens. After marrying Gloxinia, he will brainwash you into having wings. He will kill you to obtain your blood."**

 **"At the wedding ceremony. I did fell lightheaded like...like my body had a mind of its own." I experienced that twice.**

 **"The spell was taking effect but you fought back. Most Queens gave in because that's how their ancestors told them to believe. If you became one of them, Gloxinia would have dumped your body to hell where the demons are waiting. In the meantime, the Queen's blood is used to dispel the overgrowing trees at the dome. Even he can't match the Guardian Saint's power. Whenever he runs out of blood, he's gonna wait for the next dumb bride to come. Gloxinia has committed multiple sins but this mortal sin of feeding demons with a fairy...especially a Fairy Queen, is the deepest one of all."**

 **"How evil is this guy?!"  
"Pure evil. He doesn't care about anyone else. He would go so far as to brainwash the fairies again that the Queen hasn't arrived yet...when in reality, there have been over a thousand Queens killed by his hands." King glared at his own imagination. "As to his intentions, I do not know. That Royal prick is very secretive with his goals. My priority right now is to deliver you to the Youth Dome, Restore order into this world,...and...and get you back home." he sounded broken at the last part. I'm still a Queen so it would hurt for the citizens to see me go, right?**

 **"Hey, thank you for telling me...all of this." Just hours ago, I was acting like a spoiled helpless damsel. Here I am now having a quiet and peaceful conversation with the fairy who just saved me. Suddenly, I don't feel threatened. I feel safe and sound around him. Why is my face getting warm?**

 **"You're involved. I have to tell you...in order for you to...go home..." he said. There was uncertainty in his words.  
"King...look me in the eye." his gaze shifted. We made eye contact.  
"Yeah?"  
"I trust you...with my life. No matter how cliche that sounds, but I do. I'm serious. I believe everything you said and I'm determined to help you. I'll do what it takes to get what we both want." This was a big step for me to trust a stranger but I wanted to. King was the only one in this wacky world that understood me.**

 **"I promise to keep you safe...and help..you get back..."**

 **I extended my hand and pointed out my pinky finger. "What is this gesture?"  
"In the human world, this is called a 'Pinky Swear', meaning we stick to the promise." I watched King, he hesitated for a moment before following my actions. We intertwined pinky fingers.**

 **"I promise..." we both said in unison.**

 **Later that night...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Diane took the bed while King insisted on sleeping on the cuddle Chaste close to him as he tried to get some shut eye. No matter what he does, Diane was always running around his mind. Unable to resist, he came close to Diane's sleeping figure and brushed the strand of hair from her face.  
"I hope...that you don't hate me...later on..." he said before a goodnight kiss on Diane's forehead. **

**Tomorrow, they start their adventure to the Youth Dome. King clenched his fists for the 3** **rd** **time today. He was not gonna give up on Diane. He will find a way to make her...love him.**


	10. KXD 6: Trust

**Diane's POV**

 **The so called 'adventure' started so early in the morning. I'm not joking, King actually woke me up before sunrise. In Earthly time, he woke me up around 5:00 AM. Breakfast is not on today's agenda yet. We started walking towards a hidden path covered by large branches. Was it weird that Purgatory was both spooky yet beautiful at the same time? We passed through underground watery caves, mountain trails, and grassy fields until my stomach started to grumble.**

 **"Can we have breakfast now?" I complained.**  
 **"I suppose. This rocky mountain trail looks like a safe place to hide." King kept walking forward. Looking around, I don't think there's any berries or shrubs growing around these rocky terrain.**  
 **"Diane! Hurry up!" King yelled at the top. I quickly climbed after him. He led me inside a small cave where steam was emitting from.**  
 **"Are you luring me to an oven because a steaming cave is not a good sign." I stated the obvious.**  
 **"Trust me on this." he went inside first, I followed him afterwards. The inside was lit by the holes and cracks on the walls. We reached the end of the cave where a small steaming puddle is located. Breakfast is served." he took a stick laying around the floor and started poking the puddle.**  
 **"I'm sorry but...what exactly are you doing?"**  
 **"Getting breakfast.."**  
 **"By stirring the puddle?" I gave him a pointed look.**  
 **"This part of the Fairy King forest is known for it's steaming clams. The heat emitting from the water is coming from the magma pool located near this rocky mountain trail." he gave me a lecture.**  
 **"So you're saying that we're staying near an active volcano?" Is he crazy?**  
 **"Such a destructive force of nature does not exist in purgatory. Think of the lava as regular flowing water. It is dormant and harmless unless you actually touch it." Wow, Purgatory sure sounds something like out of a fantasy game.**

 **Something snapped against the tip of the stick. King pulled out a giant clam. "These are what we call Magma Clams. They live in the most hottest bodies of water in the Forest. Yes, in puddles too."**  
 **"So..if that's breakfast. How do we kill it?"**  
 **"It's already dead the moment it opened its mouth. The boiling point of the water pouched it's internal organs." King handed me the now warm clam.**  
 **"Purgatory is such a weird yet interesting place." I admitted. The clam's organs tasted delicious. It was boiled to perfection.**  
 **"There's a lot of things to love here. What is unusual to you...is normal for me." King kept on poking around the puddle. We ate around 20 clams. I moaned at the yummy flavor.**

 **When I opened my eyes, King was sitting in front of me. He extended his hand signalling that he wanted me to open my mouth which I did. I sat there munching on the food he fed me. King smiled as he and I didn't let go of our staring contest. A blush formed on my face. "uh..t..thank you..." I aid after swallowing. That was unexpected.**  
 **"You're welcome. Let's hurry. We are about to cross the next arch."**  
 **"The next arch?" If I remember correctly, Helbram and I passed through an arch as well when I got here. The arch transported us elsewhere in the forest.**

 **Later...**

 **We arrived at the rocky arch. The other side looked the same as the rest of it's surroundings. I wonder what happens when we cross this arch?**  
 **"We picked a bad time to be wearing such little clothing." says King. He started walking forward. "C'mon!" I followed. As I stepped on the other side of the arch, the topography changed. My body automatically reacted to the freezing cold.**

 **"How did we get in the winter wonderland scene?!" I yelled out to King who was casually standing. Like the cold never bothered him anyways. My arms and legs are shivering from the coldness. Sitting down and hugging myself was my only option to keep warm. So this is what he meant by bad timing on clothing.**

 **As I freeze to there here, I felt something warm and soft cover me. I looked to see King wrapping his cloak around my body. His face was so close to mine.**  
 **"I'm sorry. I didn't think this through. Wear that, it will keep you warm until we reach the next arch." he said while tightening the strap on my neck line. I blushed at this closeness.**  
 **"W..w...what about you? Aren't you gonna get cold?" I looked at his attire. He basically has dark jeans and a sleveless turtle neck top.**  
 **"No need to worry about me, Diane. I've walked these parts before. You'll get use to the cold." he helped me stand up.**

 **King didn't feel like walking anymore so he floated above the snowy ground. "Give me your hand. I'll guide you through this mini blizzard." he said.**  
 **"O..Okay..." I was nervous as I extended my hand. My plan was just to loosen the grip a bit because my nervousness will make my hand sweat even under this cold but King had other plans. He intertwined our hands and gripped it tight.**  
 **"No matter what happens, I'm not letting go. Okay?" his words made me blush even more. Good thing the snow is hiding my face. As cliche as it sounds, his words made my heart melt. I feel like fangirling at his sweetness.**

 **I walked to the direction of where King was pulling me to. I wasn't focused on the road, I was more focused on King. Is there a law about crushing over a guy you just met? If so, then I should be arrested. Why am I suddenly being woed by this stranger's actions? I wonder if I'm that cheap to like a guy all of a sudden. I bet King doesn't feel the same way. He is taking good care of me because I'm the Queen. I'm the only one who can save Purgatory from Gloxinia's reign. He is making sure that I'm not hurt. That's how a loyal servant would do for their Royals right? He needs me and I have to be in best shape to get this mission done. That's right...I'm just...a Catalyst. Nothing more. Once this is all over, I can get my wings and go home.**

 **A frown formed on my lips as I thought of this painful truth. I looked at King's view from the back. He looked serious and determined to get this done. I wonder if there was a time that he didn't worry on his problem for once and just relax. The blizzard had died down. Right now, it was just a regular snow day. "So..King..."**  
 **"Yeah?" he didn't turn to me. I had to get closer so I picked up my pace till we were walking in the same level.**  
 **"What's your sister like?" He was startled a bit then his expression changed to a smile.**

 **"My sister's name is Elaine...and she is the best sibling I could ever ask for. Elaine always had my back. I may be the eldest but it feels as though she's the one ruling because of her position. Even when she's busy, she always finds time for me. I'm the one who adjusts to her schedule by staying at her post everyday." I smiled seeing him blush as he talked about his sister.**  
 **"You must really miss her huh?"**  
 **"I do...very much. It's been so long. I'm scared that she might not remember me or..." he bit his bottom lip. "or...lost faith that I would save her." King stopped moving. He floated still on his spot somehow remembered the past. I looked down to see his hand trembling within my hold.**  
 **"Hey..." he looked at me.**  
 **"We're gonna get through this. We're gonna save your sister and the whole fairy forest no matter what." looks like that cheered him up.**  
 **"Spoken like a true Queen." I pouted. "I know...I know...you don't want to be called that."**  
 **"Actually...this will be the only time that I'll consider you calling me that." I gave him a wink. He snickered. That's a sign that he was done mourning.**

 **"What about you?"**

 **"Hmmm?"**

 **"What about your siblings?" it was like his Sad Illness transferred to me in just minutes. I didn't let the past drag me down.**  
 **"I don't have any. Not anymore." My mouth formed into a straight line. I felt indifferent with my backstory.**  
 **"You don't have to tell me if it's that bad."**

 **"compared to your backstory of a curse, a locked up sibling, a rebel with a criminal record and a bounty on your head, mine is nothing like the pain you're enduring." It's not a big deal. "I'm okay telling you. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was an orphan. My dream got crushed when the perfect family I envisioned didn't happen. I got adopted by parents who only adopted me to be their housekeeper. Their children were the worst. My step-siblings bullied me at school and made sure my life at home was also hell. I was a cry baby once but after a neighbor reported how they abused me, That family got what they deserve. I'm not traumatized by it if that's what you're thinking." I finished.**

 **"I'm more concerned at the way you said it without any emotion." King frowned. "Are you hiding the pain?" My pride triggered a bit from that statement but I managed to shift the answer.**  
 **"I admit, It was hard to get over at first but after I came of age and decided to be independent, living alone in my teenage years made me feel free." I hope he gets the idea to drop the subject.**

 **"Is it the reason why you joined this so called 'Sorority' in the first place?" He didn't drop the subject. King pushed forward the matter. "Did you join just to feel like you need to belong somewhere?" I bit my lip. I'm not gonna cry no matter how right he was. Yes I'm covering the pain of not belonging anywhere. I want to feel like I belonged even if it meant going to extreme measures. I'm that desperate. It's pathetic.**  
 **"You're like a closed book. The cover says it all but I don't judge by the cover."**

 **Obviously my pride was much bigger. I let go from his hold and walked away "So, where to next..."**  
 **"No Diane..." I didn't let him finish. This conversation is over. How did this turn into a heart-to-heart moment?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Diane blocked out King's calls. She didn't listen to his warnings. Suddenly, the ground rumbled from where she walked on. The snow fell along with her. "Agh!" Diane had just walked straight to a cliff hidden under piles of snow. She plummitted down the dark trench. The mission hasn't even started yet she's already falling into her doom.**

 **She thought it was all over but something caught her in mid-air. "There was a reason why I stopped moving forward..." King had caught her. He carried her bridal style as he floated up to the other side of the cliff and sat down on the snowy pathway. Diane's heart was still beating from the adrenaline. On instinct, she hugged King real tight. "It's okay...it's okay...I'm here. You're safe now." His words had little effect as Diane was struggling to keep her heartbeat steady.**

 **"K..K...King..." Diane started tearing up. The tears slid down from her eyes. He finally witnessed her cry. This was not supposed to happen.**

 **"You're okay. Don't cry anymore." Diane didn't stop crying. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that this happened. I pushed you too much to answer. I understand why you would walk away. It's my fault why you fell." He rocked her body back and forth while rubbing her circles on her back. Diane was starting to calm down. King sat patiently waiting for her to recover from the near death experience. Diane gripped her hands tightly on King's top. Feeling something solid in her grasp helped her calm down.**

 **After 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Diane had fully recovered from the shock but she didn't let go of King just yet. His closeness was enjoyable to have.**  
 **"Are you feeling alright now?" Diane nodded. "Would you like me to carry you to the next arch or... are you okay with walking on your own?" King was trying not to upset her again. Diane inhaled and exhaled.**  
 **"I..I think I can walk..." King let her go. Diane stood up but it felt like her legs had turned to gelatin. It ached from both the cold and the shock. "I can do this...just keep...your balance.." she said to herself.**  
 **A hand was extended in front of her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hold your hand again." that earned an early blush from her. She hesitated for a moment. "It's not that I don't trust where you're walking on, I just want to make sure that you're not gonna get hurt. I don't want to repeat what just happened."**  
 **Diane gave a weak smile. "Only..If you drop the topic okay?"**  
 **"I promise." King didn't float. This time, he rejoined in walking with her on the ground.**

 **It was like their previous argument never happened. Diane was still upset but seeing King this sincere, she can't hold on to her anger for long. The two looked like a regular couple holding hands. There goes Diane's daydream again. If this wasn't a very important mission, she would be happy to just play a snowball fight , form snow angels, and build a snowmen with King.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **The two had just emerged from the second arch. Diane was expecting a wasteland. To her surprise, the next topography effect was a combination of both a wasteland a a fully grown forest.**  
 **"I've never seen black and green go so well together." The terrain looked like a wildfire had just happened recently but the forest was full of life that it tried covering the black scorch marks and wilted trees.**  
 **"The damage you see are made by Gloxinia. Like I said before, he used the previous Fairy Queens' blood to force their way in. The burns are from his magic mixed with the blood. Diane, your blood is the only thing powerful enough to burn through these thick trees." I never knew how destructive I was.**

 **"Do you see that?" King pointed at the end of the field. It looked like a hill but it was round and giant trees were sprouting everywhere.**  
 **"Is that..."**  
 **"Yes...the Fountain Of Youth and Elaine are hidden deep within it's core." Upon close inspection, it looks as though there wasn't a way in.**  
 **"Has Gloxinia found a way in yet?"**  
 **"Maybe...maybe not. Through my years of sneaking off from duty, I would know the ins and outs of this sea of forests. I come here almost everyday but stop dead in my tracks knowing that I can't pass through without you by my side." It sounded romantic to hear but Diane snapped out of it and focused on the problem at hand.**  
 **"So..where's the short cut? You can't float up or else someone might see us. So I'm assuming it's underground?"**  
 **"Your hypothesis is correct. We need to keep a low profile." King lead me to a tight squeeze of boulders stacked closely against each other. "This is an optical illusion."**  
 **"How so?" King demonstrated by walking through the side of a boulder.**  
 **"Amazing..." King came out moments later.**  
 **"The shadows of the first boulders hide the shadow of the third boulder thus blending the color of the entrance with the shadow's color." Magic sure was mysterious.**

 **The interior of the tunnel was lit by hundreds of luminous crystals. King was first to go in. He extended his hand again to show Diane that everything will be intertwined with his hands yet again. The two continued to walk down the underground path.**

 **"By the way, I forgot to ask..." Diane rubbed her chin.**  
 **"What is it?"**

 **"If you're a fairy too...Why don't you have wings?" That question crossed Diane's mind just now.**  
 **"Just like you, I'd like it if you drop the topic too." he rushed that part. His pace in walking was getting a little fast.**

 **"King...I trust you." She said all of a sudden. King was silent when she said it but looked Diane direct in the eye.**  
 **"Thank you." he said.**

 **Diane noticed how he was acting. She pictured herself in King's position right now. The way this scenario played out in the last arch. She didn't want to pester him with her prying. It sounds unfair that she can't know but it was better to stay out of troubled conversations for now. She'll ask him again later after they save Elaine. This is a rescue mission after all and getting her wings was her top priority.**


	11. KXD 7: A Facade Love

**Normal POV**

 **The shortcut to the tree dome wasn't a walk in the park. These caves may look pretty but the crystals growing out of them were deadly. "So beautiful..."  
"And yet so dangerous. Do not get poked by any of them if you don't want to start hallucinating." King led the way with Diane trailing behind him.  
"Is it me or is the cave getting smaller?" Diane noticed how the path was getting smaller. It's going to be a tight squeeze.  
"Elaine equipped this dome to be fairy proff. She knows how to get trespassers out. Lucky for me, I was able to decode some of it's traps. Like right now..." just as he said it, Diane slipped. The ground below her crumbled showing off those pointy headed crystals growing. King was able to hold her in time as they floated.  
"You could have warned me a little earlier!" Diane hanged on to him tight.  
"I know. I guess I got too excited. We're this close to the dome so it slipped past my mind." King carried Diane out of the tight passage way. She clung to King like how Jane would fly on Peter Pan's back.**

 **King thought that floating all the way the shrinking tunnel would be better than walking, so he did. Diane had to hold on to him tight. She buried her face into his back in case her face hits any growing crystals. In her strong grip, Diane inhaled the sweet scent of King. His scent was heavenly. It's like all of the forest's natural scents combined into one.**

 **King tried to hard not to show how much Diane's touch was affecting him. His face was getting warmer. The blush he had was visible. It's been a long time since he had this close contact with a female. As corny as it sounds, King felt tingling sensation from Diane breathing on him.**

 **The two had arrived at the entrance or more like outskirts of the dome. "This place looks creepy." says Diane. Judging by the wilted trees, pointy thorns sticking out, and spine tingling dark aura being emitted, Elaine was 100% serious in not letting anyone near the fountain of youth. "How do we get pass it?"  
"We walk through." King said like it was nothing. He neared the pathway and automatically, the trees had a mind of their own by blocking his path. "Ladies first." he motioned.  
"I am not getting impaled just by that gentleman trick." She glared.  
"The forest only responds to the Queen. Elaine had this whole dome oriented. That's why you should go first. The tree won't hurt you, Diane." King smiled showing that everything is going to be alright.  
"Okay." Diane nodded and proceeded to stand at front. She outstretched her hand. Automatically, the branches parted making a path for her.  
"I'll follow behind you..." King floated right behind Diane as they walked to the pathway. Once they entered, Diane looked back seeing that the branches blocked the entrance again. "This way, no one can follow us. I doubt anyone can find us in this thick forest. Gloxinia can't harm us here."  
Just as King finished his sentence, Diane froze. "K...King, what do I do? Someone is coming!" King was on high alert but after seeing the intruder, he lowered Chaste.  
"There's no need to be afraid. It's just a Half Blood Angel."  
"But..he can see us. He might even give away our position!" Diane stood frozen. The angel already saw them so there's no use in hiding.  
"The Half Bloods have better things to think about than ruining our plan." He said. As the angel got closer, Diane noticed something off from him.**

 **The soul was mixed. He had wings on his back but on the right was a devil wing and the left was an angel wing. The soul had lifeless eyes. He walked pass the guard trees. Those trees weren't even attacking him. The soul walked pass Diane and King. He didn't even bat an eye on their existence. "What was that?" Diane has never seen that soul before.  
"Do you know about what happens to good souls and bad souls?"  
"Helbram gave me a tour when I got here. Was what he said true? Along with growing angel wings to fly up to heaven?" Diane was making sure since Helbram too was brainwashed. Gloxinia could be feeding him false into and giving it to Diane for false hope.  
"What Helbram explained is true. He told you the basics but didn't mention this part." King gestured to Diane to keep moving forward. "I'll explain on the way." the two continued walking.**

 **"Those are called Half Blood Angels. A soul who is confused on which side he/she belongs to. You can see from his wings that the other half is a demon wing and the other is an angel wing. It's very rare for us fairies to see Half Bloods. Majority of the souls who enter Purgatory can only choose one fate and that's Heaven or Hell. Half Blood are souls who do their best to cleanse their sins but still bathe in the sins they have committed. Loving every bit of their darkness."**

 **"Can't they make up their mind?"  
"To be honest with you Diane, we too don't know how Half Bloods work. And if we do encounter one, a fairy is assigned to watch over the soul. There have been reports of Half Bloods finally growing both angel wings and flying away to Heaven. But there are also reports of Half Bloods being fully consumed by the darkness. Those who are in the dark either get taken by demons to be tortured or grow another devil wing and become a devil themselves." King relayed to Diane his little knowledge of these souls.  
"In short, there is nothing we fairies can do but watch on the sidelines on how that soul will turn out. We can't intervene with an internal battle of the soul's mind. We can only wait and see then report the outcome, may he/she turn bad or good." King finishes. **

**Diane's mind is so confused. Purgatory has so many things to offer from weird plants and structures to unexplained cases. "But hey, it's home. You are gonna have to get used to it sooner or later." King let out a laugh to change the serious atmosphere.  
"Too bad I can't stay longer." Diane played along. King had a frown but quickly covered it. He was in deep thought. His plans are going well but he can't escape a little hindrance. The price to pay for ending it is too risky.  
"You're awfully quiet. Whats on your mind?" Diane's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.**

 **"I was wondering of how much fun it would be if you stayed." Diane gave him that 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "You and I..." he trailed off.  
Diane blushed. She looked up the sky. "Purgatory...it's a wonderful place even with it's flaws but, I don't belong here. I may be the so called Queen but I don't feel like one at all."  
"oh...I see..."  
Diane raised an eyebrow and somehow got the message. "Hey if you're lonely, you don't have to be. We're getting your sister out soon. then, you'll never feel alone again." She said with so much optimism. "I promise you, we will." She winked at him.  
King let out a defeated sigh. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I've been very selfish. I've pushed you to do stuff that are out of your comfort zone. I can't imagine how a human could live a normal life then get thrown into a world full of mysteries. You may not have noticed it but I do. We've been going through our plans straightforward. I have never once asked how you felt about doing this." he gave her a weak smile.  
"I said I felt determined..."  
"I know you are...but looking at the facade, inside you are scared, confused, and desperate. Those feelings are converting into determination." He took hold of her hand.**

 **"What are you now? A Doctor? You're acting like a Psychologist again. A very unexperienced one at that." She pouted. "But you are right though. I don't feel these negative feelings anymore because..."  
"Because?"  
Diane stopped and gripped King's hand. She made sure to intertwine hers with his'. "Because you're here...protecting me. You were there when I thought my life was about to end. I'm not scared because you're here. I'm not too confused because you are teaching me. I'm not giving up because I can see that you genuinely want to help me. If someone wants to help then let them in..." Diane turned to face King.**

 **"King, I know I've said this before but...thank you...for being here with me. I know that you will also be benefited from this mission since you have your own objective. Somehow I can't see that part...what I am seeing is a person risking their life to prioritize mine. Again...thank you. You don't know...how much I trust you..." Diane and King were getting too close to each other.**

 **Diane doesn't understand where this feeling was coming from but the urge to kiss King right here, right now sounded like the best action to take. The two were nose to nose, ready to taste each other's presence but King immediately grabbed Diane by the shoulders.**

 **"Diane...I can't...not when you are feeling this grateful..." it took every bit of his fiver to not give into temptation. Diane felt humiliated. She was turned down just like that. King saw her stunned expression.  
"Diane...you don't know...how much I want to kiss you right now..." King let out. Diane felt joy and pain. Joy that King felt the same way as her. Their feelings were blooming. Also pain because he didn't want to affirm the connection they had. Why is he denying her?  
"Then...why stop?"  
"I can't kiss you in such circumstances. This...this isn't what I planned to be..."  
"What..what do you mean?"  
King's mouth was in a straight line. "I'm regretting...making you fall for me like this..." Diane can't understand what he was talking about.**

 **"Wha-" out of nowhere, an arrow was shot, hitting directly on King's shoulder.  
"Agh!" blood spattered on King's attire.  
"King!" Diane caught him in time before he stopped floating. The sound of someone's laughter emitted from the sky. The two looked up to see Gloxinia and an army of at least 20 fairies flying above them. The forest could feel the Queen's fear and automatically, the trees grew three times their regular height and power. The trees shielded Diane out of Gloxinia's view. He gritted his teeth and then ordered the fairies to burn the trees.**

 **A wildfire had started on the top part of the trees. "King...are you okay?" King removed the arrow. The bleeding stung but he will live.  
"I'll be fine. Go on ahead. I'll try to keep Gloxinia distracted." He summoned Chaste. The pillow had turned into a deadly spear.  
"O..Okay...King...please be careful."  
"I will. Be safe, Diane. Just remember, a drop of your blood in the cup can free Elaine. It doesn't have to be that much. A single drop will do." he relayed the instructions.  
"Alright...got it." Diane took off. The trees parted another way straight to the belly of the dome.  
King floated up the trees and was now face to face with the fairy soldiers. "Come and get me, Your Highness." He mocked. At Gloxinia's command, the fairy soldiers attacked.**

 **Meanwhile, Diane ran as fast as her human legs could take her. "King...I won't let you down..."**


	12. KXD 8: The Lying Husband

**Normal POV**

 **Diane had arrived at the entrance of the tree dome. The pathway was very dark. The only thing lighting her way was the pink glowing light at the end of the tunnel. Somehow a feeling of safety washed over her. The walls were playing her a lovely tune. The wind passing through the holes made the tunnel sound just like a flute. Diane thinks that she had heard this tune before. As she listened better, she now remembered where.**

 **"This tune...is the same tune King played on his leaf flute..." If King played this then that means Elaine taught it to him. She was close.**

 **At the end of the tunnel displayed the Fountain Of Youth. It's pink holy water flowed beautifully. The major roots growing under the fountain must be the roots that keeps the Fairy King Tree alive. This was it, the source of all life and also, the cage of King's sister.**

 **Diane can clearly see the cup displayed at the middle of the fountain. It was too high up. "I wish I had something to get me up to that spot.." her wish was granted when the nearby roots wrapped themselves on Diane's waist therefore hoisting her up till she was close to the cup.**

 **"I forgot these trees listen to me. Okay..." Diane was like a foot away from the cup. Diane reached for the cup. Light emitted from it as her hand touched the cold handle. What seems to be a floating slab showed an incantation to say. " I can't read this..." But Diane had to try. Elaine's life is at risk here. "Okay...here I go..."**

 **Diane's POV**

 **The writings were readable but I can't understand it but I have to try. At this rate, I would do anything to get the job done and that means reading the hopefully not cursed inscription.**

 **"Me seize thy gore N' tie the loop.**

 **Per wholly of my heart of hearts, Me long acquire thy place.**

 **As per catalyst of limbo, wholly mean to see, to create Paradiso per site to stab.**

 **Thou wholly be holy N' callous. As per acclaim the Reyna...the intended. Thy mean to reign."**

 **The whole incantation sounded freaky but it worked. The pink water turned transparent. I hope that's a good sign. Looking around, I didn't bring a knife or anything I could use to make a small cut on my finger until my eyes landed on a leaf at the tip of the root holding me. I had an idea.**

 **"Uh..excuse me but can you make this leaf sharp enough for me to be sued to cut?" These trees were so obedient. The softness of the leaf turned steel hard. It's particles turned hard and shinny. I plucked the leaf and sighed deeply. Slowly, I slit my finger.**  
 **"Ow..ow..ow..." the stinging feeling was there. I immediately let the red liquid drip in the cup. At least 3 droplets. Retracting my finger, i started sucking on the bleeding part. The transparent water turned blood red.**

 **"What did King say again?" I think I'm supposed to drink from the cup. I was nervous but excited. With this, I'll have my wings. Down goes the liquid through my throat. It was tasteless and normal like water. Once the cup was empty, I put it back to it's position and waited for something to happen.**

 **Everything was shaking including the root holding me. The root pulled me back to the ground. "What's happening?" I don't know if this was a good or bad outcome. The fountain was rumbling. Something was underwater. I can feel it. The water was rising and overflowing the area. I went to higher grounds by climbing up the branch. The whole area looked like a whirlpool. I hate to be sucked into that watery doom.**

 **After minutes of waiting, the whirlpool stopped. The water was steady now. The atmosphere was dense because of the steam from the boiling water. That's another reason why I shouldn't go down yet. At the middle of the dome, the cup was overflowing even though there is nothing pushing the water.**

 **Out of the water was a diamond shaped water blob. Ever so slowly it morphed into a person's body figure. I had to get close to see for myself. Climbing down the branch was easy. So was walking cautiously in the leftover flood that might suck me to death. As I got closer to the watery female, she outstretched her hand.**

 **"My...Queen..." she called out. I touched her hand. A blinding light enveloped the dome. It didn't last long though. When I reopened my eyes, the place had gone back to normal. There was no evidence of a flash flood at all. I also noticed that the watery figure had disappeared from my sight.**

 **"My Queen!" yelled someone from above. A child in a white gown and two fairy wings descended down.**  
 **"Are you Elaine?" she bowed before me.**  
 **"Your Lady in Waiting, Your Highness. I am Elaine." I also did a curtsy. "Thank you rescuing me. I am forever in debt to you."**  
 **"I am so glad that you're okay. Being trapped in here for so long must have been hard." I held both of her hands. King is gonna happy cry from this. I'm sure of it.**

 **"I would do anything for my kingdom...for you My Queen." Elaine smiled like a child receiving a Christmas gift.**

 **My back suddenly burned. It felt like a weight was hanging behind me. "Elaine..what..what's going on?!"Was I hexed?**

 **"This is a good sign, My a little more..." Elaine comforted me as I crouched down the ground. "It's almost over...just a bit more..." she chanted. I gripped her shoulders tight. What was happening?**

 **After 5 agonizing minutes, the burning had disappeared leaving some kind of baggage on my back. "Elaine,what happened?"**  
 **"Congratulations, My Queen. Your wings have grown!" she cheered.**

 **Wait Wings? I quickly ran to the fountain to look at my reflection. I had wings! My very own wings! My face was wet. I was happily crying from my achievement. "I have..w..wings...I can finally go home..." I wanted to faint but wished that when I wake up, it won't be a dream. These happy thoughts didn't last long since the whole dome started shaking.**  
 **"My Queen, what is happening?"**  
 **"I'll explain later...for now, we gotta go."**  
 **"My Queen..."**  
 **"Can you stop calling me 'My Queen'? It's getting very annoying." If I hear another formal address I'm gonna puke.**  
 **"You can call me Diane. I'm not the Queen. I can't stay here for long." Elaine's face turned pale.**  
 **"What? That can't be! You are married to the Fairy King!"**  
 **"I did not marry Gloxinia therefore I am not a Queen." I just saved her and now we're arguing.**  
 **"The forest responded to you..." She pressed forward.**  
 **"Because I was the 'chosen' Queen but I am not married." This debate can continue later. We need to get out of here.**  
 **"But you are married."**

 **"Can we do this later? Gloxinia is out to get us." I grabbed her by the hand and started running.**  
 **"How can you say that you aren't married?!The moment you read that incantation, you have sworn your right of rule. To top it off, your blood in the cup already signifies your marriage contract with my brother!"**

 **I stopped dead in my tracks."W...what?"**  
 **"You are now married to my brother,Harlequin" That name. Why does that name ring a bell but I can't pinpoint where the sound came from.**  
 **"Who is Harlequin?"**  
 **"The one and only heir to the throne... My older brother, King." my eyes widen in shock. Elaine stood there telling me everything.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **King had taken down the last of the warrior fairies. He made sure not to kill anyone since he did not want to harm any of his fairy brethren. A blinding light resonated from the dome. King had a good look for a moment before turning his focus back to Gloxinia. Did Diane do it? Has Elaine been free? These are his thoughts while fighting.**  
 **"You just won't give up do you...huh...Har-le-quin?" Gloxinia tried the old 'say-his-name' trick but nothing happened. King was hoping for bad luck to strike him but nothing came.**

 **"Diane did it..." he let out a breath. A smirk formed on King's lips. "Looks like you won't be able to hex me anymore, Gloxinia." King felt a huge amount of power flow right into him. His powers were coming back. Gloxinia's curse had been broken.**

 **King felt the power surge into his veins. All the rights taken away from him were slowly being absorbed in his body. The magic particles filled the gaps of where he lacked his magic. King glowed neon green from the power up. It's been a long time since he felt like a ROYAL again. This isn't even his full potential yet. Until he drinks from the CUP too, only half of his royal magic is restored.**

 **"Eat this, you Royal pain in the butt!" King commanded Chaste to morph into a giant sunflower from behind Gloxinia.**

 **"Shine..." the rays from the sunflower acted like lasers. Gloxinia was struck on the back. His body fell from the sky and hitting the ground with a hard 'thud'. This isn't the final battle. King left the battle field to greet Diane. The forest recognized his aura as 'Fairy King' so they made a path for him.**

 **He floated straight to the entrance of the Fountain Of Youth. To his great happiness, two of the people he valued the most were there. "Diane! Elaine!" he called out. Elaine heard him and started flying towards him.**

 **"Brother!" The siblings had been reunited once again.**  
 **"I missed you.." King hugged his little sister tight. Elaine returned the gesture. When he opened his eyes, he could see Diane standing in front of the fountain. What surprised him the most was the wings growing on her back. He let go of his sister for a moment.**

 **"Diane! You did it! You got your wings..." As King came forward, Diane did not acknowledge his presence. She simply stood there. King noticed that her feet were shaking and her fists were clenching.**

 **"Diane?" He didn't saw it coming. King received a hard slap to the face. The sound echoed in the dome. Elaine stood at the back silently sobbing.**

 **King had a visible red hand print on his face. "Dia-"**

 **"Liar!" Diane was crying.**  
 **"What..whats wrong?...Diane..." King tried to touch her but Diane kept her distance.**  
 **"Don't you dare touch me you liar!" Seeing Diane breaking down in this emotional state broke King's heart. "How could you...lie to my face...all this time!..." She was breathing heavily. "You...used me...I trusted you..."**

 **At that moment, King realized that she NOW KNEW of his plans. He looked to his little sister who only replied with a frown. "Elaine told you-"**

 **"Elaine told me the truth!" he flinched. "You're the real King? That's bullshit...because a real King doesn't deceive his people...especially the Queen." Diane knows of his true intentions now. King wished that he had told her honestly than her finding out this way.**  
 **"Why?...why would you lie to me? Giving me...false hope..." Diane was shaking.**  
 **"Diane let me explain..."**  
 **"I don't wanna hear it!" She covered her ears and stepped back.**

 **King was going to calm her down but someone else beat him to it. The dome was ambushed. Tentacles of branches crashed in the interiors and started impaling anyone in the room. But their main target was King. He was struck on his lower abdomen. Blood oozed from the wound.**

 **"Brother!" Elaine commanded the rogue branches to stay down. The branches obeyed but were fighting Elaine's control. She was having a hard time controlling all of these branches.**

 **"Diane..." King had to protect Diane but he was too late. Diane was nowhere to be seen.**

 **The sound of Diane's scream came from above. "Looking for someone?" Gloxinia had Diane wrapped in a cocoon. Her whole body was now covered. Gloxinia snapped his fingers and commanded the roots to take the cup from Fountain Of Youth.**

 **"Let her go!" King tried to move but the branch continued to grow deeper further impaling him. King vomitted blood. "Diane...she has no...no use...for you..." Gloxinia wasn't sticking to his plan on marrying Diane anymore since his goal to obtain the Cup from the Fountain Of Youth has been achieved.**

 **"Sorry but..I have other plans for...Our Queen..." he snickered before floating away. Gloxinia casted a hyper-speed spell. His speed in flying increased. In seconds, Gloxinia was now 10 kilometers away from the damaged tree dome.**

 **"Diane!" King yelled out. Elaine gritted her teeth and focused every ounce of her magic. These possessed branches are now free from their curse and are serving under the Guardian Saint's command. Because of the amount of blood loss and damaged internal organ, King blacked out on the spot. Even in his blank mind, he couldn't escape the pain of hurting Diane, his newly wedded wife.**


	13. KXD 9: Desperation

**Diane POV**

 **The room was dark. Gloxinia locked me in a strong vine like prison. As cliche as it sounds, I'm currently held captive in a tower...I mean, tree tower. Nothing makes sense in this world anymore. I tried breaking the bars but the cocoon leftovers kept my arms and legs locked. I tried banging my shoulder against the cells. bad move, my shoulder throbbed at the impact. I know that its useless but how can I stop when the energy I'm getting it is from my anger.**

 **I'm mad...no angry...no furious at King or Harlequin...whatever his name is! Elaine told me the truth. Everything was a lie. How could he lie to my face?! I trusted him. I thought Gloxinia was a liar but King was on a whole other level. I thought Gloxinia was the worst King but looks like HE fits the spot perfectly. There are two things I hate in life: One is nosy people and two is liars. King matched both profiles.**

 **I don't want to talk to him..look at him..hell even want to hear of his existence at the moment. I just want to get out of here, go home and pretend that none of this ever happened. It will forever stay locked at the back of my mind for as long as I lived.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **The doors to the prison room opened. Gloxinia emerged from the light and into the darkness. The only thing lighting the room is the full moon's rays from the window. "Feeling cozy in there, Your Highness?" Gloxinia mocked.  
"Why am I still here? You got the cup. My blood is there. What do you need me for?" She glared at him. He was a very confusing villain. Gloxinia didn't talk. He continued to stare down at Diane. "Stop staring. It's rude." She hissed. Gloxinia still kept silent. Diane felt uncomfortable under his gaze. If only she could crawl into his mind and see what he is thinking of.**

 **"You should be thanking me." The devil finally spoke.  
"Thank you? What in heavens name should I be thanking you for? Let me guess...I have to thank you for dragging me to Purgatory by force? Thank you for forcing me to marry you? Or Thank you for lying to me and trying to brainwash me? Huh?!" Diane was breathing heavily from her anger.**

 **Gloxinia didn't bat an eye on what she said. Instead he replied with facts. "How about, thanking me for saving your ass back there? Don't deny that you oh so wanted to get away from Harlequin. Thanks to me you finally found out his true purpose. You call me a liar when there's a King who has been lying to you...tricking you...deceiving you...breaking your trust this whole time. Admit it, no matter how much you want to leave the cage you are glad that Harlequin isn't around you at this moment."**

 **That shut Diane up. Gloxinia was right about the some points but the other is plain nonsense. "So what? You don't care! You were about to kill me after getting my blood! At least King wouldn't kill me." She retorted. The nerve of him calling things that are not true and claiming the truth as negatives.**

 **"You still haven't answered my question."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you actually kidnap me? You could have just drank the cup and left it at that." She stated.  
"It is true. You are of no use to me now but,I had to get you away from them." He answered. "I have an offer that I know you would die to get your hands on."  
"Pfft. What could you possibly have that I would want?" Diane was smart. She can't offer her wings. Those things have already grown on her back.**

 **Gloxinia took out a small pouch from his back pocket. He held it right in front of Diane's face. "I know you want to leave very badly. So I am 100% sure that you will want whats inside." And with that, Gloxinia explained the contents and its function. His words left Diane with second thoughts.**

 *********

 **Later...**

 **King had woken up from his long recovery. Elaine every magic left in her to heal her brother's wounds. Those branches left scares within King's internal organs. Elaine managed to make it disappear along with the wound but the pain is still there. Every time King moves, his hips would feel as if it's muscles were contracting.**

 **That kind of pain wasn't gonna stop him from rescuing Diane at all. He insisted on going back to the Fairy King Tree with our without Elaine's assistance. Unfortunately, Elaine had to lay down to recharge herself. King had to the rescue mission alone.**

 **So here he is now, hitching a ride on some wild eagles. As they flew pass the Fairy King Tree, King swooped down from the clouds and crashed into the roof of twigs of the Tree. Obviously the guards or Gloxinia must have heard of the crash so he had to work fast.**

 **King leaned against the wall as he felt the throbbing on waist getting tighter. Nonetheless, he kept going. "Diane..." he saw Diane sitting at the far end of the cell hugging her legs tight.  
"King?"  
"I've come to rescue you..." Diane didn't respond. She just looked the other way. It was visible to King that she was still angry at her.  
"You can hate me later, right now I need you to cooperate." He summoned Chaste and morphed it into a spear thus slicing through the vine bars. King took hold of Diane and made her ride on his back.  
"Hold on tight..." Diane still wasn't talking to him but she did what she was told. King and her flew out of the hole from the roof. The two had made their escape. King felt strange. He wondered why there weren't any guards following him. More importantly, why isn't Gloxinia here to stop him? Everything is quiet. Too quiet.**

 *********

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Gloxinia watched from his balcony of the attempted rescue mission. He let out a sinister smile. He really fooled the Queen yet again with his act.**

 **"Go My Queen...I want to see you...suffer..." he laughed as he walked away from the balcony and into a forbidden room where the cup of holy water from the Fountain Of Youth resided.**

 **To make sure everything wasn't a trap, King checked Diane if this was part of a plan to capture him. "Diane..."  
"I want to go home..." she answered direct to the point.  
"Please...let me explain..."  
"I want...to...go...home..." Diane gritted her teeth.  
"If you could just hear me out...you'll unders-"**

 **"I don't care! I want to go home! Away from you! Away from all of this! I don't want anything to do with this!" Diane was thrashing around. King lost balance. It didn't help when the pain on his lower abdomen was triggered. He had to land before they fall hard to the ground.**

 **Once they safely landed, Diane immediately got off King's back. She tried walking away but King grabbed her arm tight. "Let go!"  
"Not until you hear what I have to say!"  
"I don't want to hear anymore lies coming from you!" Diane tried fighting back but King held both of her wrists.  
"Let go! Stop feeding me with your lies! You used me! You betrayed my trust! I thought I could trust you! Why would you hide it all?!" Diane started kicking and screaming. At this rate, they might get caught since King was still on enemy territory.**

 **"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Diane thought King was her hero. She really thought that he was a good guy...a sweet guy...a loving guy...the guy who captured her heart. But now, he was the one who broke it.  
"I can't loose you...not now...not ever again...again...and again..." he yelled in return. She really thought that he would help her. Well he didn't. All she had done to save Elaine and herself was all for NOTHING. What Elaine said and Gloxinia explained, SHE CAN'T LEAVE PURGATORY EVEN WITH WINGS. **

**"Let...me...go!" Diane's wrists were hurting.  
"No!" **

**With Diane open, King couldn't contain himself anymore and smashed his lips against Diane's. The sudden kiss made Diane shut up. King grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled Diane's head closer to him. He was the worst. Kissing Diane in such circumstances. Diane knew of the inappropriate moment and yet, instead of fighting back, Diane kissed him back.**


	14. KXD 10: The Revelation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **In this chapter, we will be tackling all about the creation of the universe and the Earth. In my story, NO RELIGION will be mentioned. This is purely fictional religion and theories. So do not get confused or angry if I don't mention Jesus in the history telling.**

 **Are we good? Do you understand? Okay? Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

 **PART 1**

 **Normal POV**

 **The kiss wasn't tender. It wasn't sweet. No, the kiss was forced. It was needy. It was a sign of desperation and frustration. The simple smack turned into a full make out session. The two knew of the wrong feeling but they didn't care. What mattered right now is the feeling of wanting to feel each other as close as this.**

 **After a minute of their intimate action, King and Diane finally pulled apart. King tried to catch his breath. One can see his blushing face and that thin line of saliva on the side of his mouth was a sign of his enjoyment. Meanwhile, Diane was breathing heavily. Her face was red and her hair was like a bird's nest. The two looked like a mess. None of them can clean up their act.**

 **Diane suddenly felt urge to slap him. She raised her hand in the air. King was ready for the impact but it never came. Diane's hand was still in mid-air. She didn't dare hit him. Her tough exterior went soft as she suddenly hugged King, burrying her face into his chest just to feel his warmth.**

 **Diane's POV**

 **Whenever I'm with King, I feel safe within his arms. Within this...liar's arms. I feel safe and sound with his arms around me. It feels so wrong yet so right. Why? Why am I falling for a guy that I only met for a day or two? Why does my heart want to be close to him? I'm not a cheap girl. I do not fall so easily yet here I am. Where are these emotions coming from?**

 **I have so many questions that I want him to answer but I'm too stubborn to listen. My pride is bigger than heart. That's how I've been acting but King destroyed that act. I wanna hear the truth. I'm just in conflict that I have to believe him vs. how my heart believes in him. I sound so pathetic and yet I'm embracing it at the moment.**

 **"Diane...I'm sorry..." he rubbed my back up and down trying to calm me down.**  
 **"Please...King...tell me, it's not true..." he paused for a moment. "Please King...tell me that you're not lying..."**  
 **"I'm very sorry Diane but...it's all true..." those little words broke me even more. "everything Elaine said...it's all true." I gripped the fabric of top even tighter. This signalized my anger and how much I'm trying to tone it down. "Please let me explain. I wouldn't lie to you this deep if I didn't have a legitimate reason. I promise you...I won't leave anything hidden...just give me a chance..." he begged.**

 **I steadied my breathing before pulling away from his embrace. In those milliseconds I missed being in his arms again but I had to. I have to show him that he can't treat me so sweetly and expect me to forgive him easily. I wiped away the tears and put on a brave face.**

 **"Talk..." That's all said.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"What I'm about to tell you...please don't leave me..." King admitted.**  
 **"No promises..." Diane replied. Only she gets to decide that after his talk.**  
 **King lowered his head in defeat. "I figured..you'd never agree...but I'll respect that..." Diane somehow turned to the anti-Diane with this tough exterior. King inhaled and exhaled, readying himself for the truth. Silence was in the air as Diane waited for King to speak up.**

 **"Whatever the church taught you in the human world, may be different from the book of creation in Purgatory. History tends to repeat itself without anybody knowing." King kept on mumbling about. Diane gestured him to continue. She was ready and also scared of this history he spoke of.**

 **"Diane, are you familiar with the history of how the world was created?" King started of. Diane tried to remember some lessons in history class.**  
 **"From what I remember from History, the world was made by the Supreme Goddess. She split light and darkness so they wouldn't collide. That way, balance would exist in this world. She created the universe and our planet, Earth. She also created the first man to walk this world." Diane explained as if she was reading the summary of a textbook. Diane looked at King. She noticed how his face twisted into a bitter expression. "I'm guessing this...this is related to what you're going to tell me."**

 **"Your version of history is false." King let out a sigh. Diane was shocked. How could her version be false? Then again, she was talking to a soul who knew life and death so she didn't defend her side.**

 **"All of them are false?" King nodded.**  
 **"Some. It is true that the Goddess, Elizabeth, created the world but she did not create man." King frowned. "I have heard of the past Queens saying the quote, 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL'. But that quote is impossible to accomplish." Diane was starting to get confuse.**  
 **"I'll start with a tragic love story of the two gods. The Goddess, ELIZABETH, and the Demon King, MELIODAS. Their love was forbidden as told by their parents. Elizabeth's Mother who was the SUPREME GODDESS and Meliodas' father, THE DEMON EMPEROR. For Elizabeth was light and Meliodas was dark. When near each other, they create a ripple in space and time that could destroy everything they've created. They had individual missions. One was to save the world and the other was to destroy it. And so with a heavy heart, the two parted ways. Never to see each other again.**

 **The Supreme Goddess and Demon King thought that their child could never rebel against their orders but they did. The two lovers casted a powerful spell to divide the light and the dark while still continuing their individual missions. To symbolize their never ending love, Meliodas created MAN as a representation of himself. Elizabeth created WOMAN to represent her. The two multiplied to expand their existence.**

 **The Supreme Goddess and Demon King found out of their plans and killed their own children for disobeying them. They threatened to break the barrier dividing light and dark but with Elizabeth and Meliodas' combined strength, the Gods couldn't destroy it.**

 **Now that barrier existing between the two worlds is what we call now as PURGATORY. When the first man and woman died, their souls automatically went to Purgatory where they encountered the living souls of Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

 **The gods crowned the man and woman as King and Queen of Purgatory. Their mission was to pass judgement on the incoming souls. If good, they go to heaven. If bad, the soul goes straight to hell. This way, there is balance while still fulfilling Meliodas and Elizabeth's missions to satisfy their parent."**

 **Diane was rubbing her forehead. The revelation hit her hard like a bombshell. History has never been this wrong on Earth. Everything being told by their so called 'bible' is all wrong.**  
 **"I don't blame the people of your world to make up such false beliefs since whoever wrote it didn't exist at the time of creation. Some may be just be from folk lores or legends."**

 **"Wait..wait...I know you're telling me everything and I understand the whole...story but...what are you actually implying in that memory?" Diane was super confused. She asked for an explanation and here it is. King is telling her the history of the world yet this wasn't the root answer she was hoping for.**

 **After a long silence of trying to refresh her brain, Diane finally registered everything that King said.**  
 **"Diane, I am the first man to ever walk on Earth." He admitted.**

 **Diane was shocked. King was the man Prince Meliodas created? "Wh..what?"**  
 **"And...y..you're the King of Purgatory..." she pieced together the puzzle carefully. "...and..."**

 **"And...you were the first woman formed by Goddess Elizabeth..."**


	15. KXD 11: Break Away (Season 1 End)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Again, this chapter will tackle another part of history but only in King's side. We're done with the Melizabeth tragic back story.**

 **Starting here will be a very confusing chapter but bear with me. It will get better. Just slowly read it and enjoy the twists and turns.**

 **To be honest, I don't know how to write how the explanation goes but I'm trying my best.**

 **Still, no religion will be written is a fictional creation story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Part 2**

 **Diane's POV**

 **Me? The first woman created by Goddess Elizabeth? It can't be true right? "Me..."  
"I'm not lying Diane. It's the truth." I felt like all the energy in my body got drained. King helped me settle down at a nearby log. My hair was out of place due to my constant touching to think.  
"How..is that possible?"  
"Anything is possible at the hands of the gods." King confirmed. Okay, the dead gods rule everything."With the establishment of Purgatory and the system of judgement, The Supreme Goddess and the Demon Emperor somehow regretted killing their offspring. Even mighty beings can sin. In honor of their death, the two Mighty Gods continued the mission of their child. The Supreme accepted all the good souls to heaven while The Demon Emperor devoured the evil souls."**

 **I didn't listen further into King's additional information. My head is still stuck at the fact that my ancestor was the first female born. "King, I don't get it. If my ancestor was the first Queen, its a coincidence that her descendant turned to be a Queen too..." I started laughing at King, he wasn't laughing like me. He had a sad expression plastered on his face.**

 **"King?"  
"It's not a coincidence, Diane. It's destiny...fate...whatever you call it but the sad truth, the very reason why I had to lie to you Diane, is that...you're a REINCARNATION of the first Queen."**

 **The cold wind blew past my face. A bit of dramatic but it expresses my feeling right now. Shocked."Reincarnation..." I let out a breath. "Why...is it so easy to believe in?" I whispered.  
"Because the evidence is all around you. You are not dreaming, Diane. This is not your imagination. What you see now..all of this is real."Normally, a person who preaches this stuff to the world goes straight to the mental asylum.**

 **"WHATEVER IS PRESENT UP THERE IS DEAD DOWN HERE and vice versa." King mumbled. He looked away from me. I couldn't see his facial expression but I heard sobbing.  
"King...please..." he turned around for me. I could seethe pain and suffering in his eyes. "You know why I lied to you,Diane?" t, formed by his deadly magic, I can only die once and that was after our first life together. You were born by Elizabeth's holy magic. The Queen, the most powerful yet vulnerable person in the world can die in Purgatory. Every time you die, I feel like I want to die too. I have to wait around 100 years for you to come back to 's so lonely without your soulmate for hundreds of years." he got closer to me and put both of his hands on my shoulder, gripping it tight.**

 **"I lied because I love you,Diane." He yelled out straight to my face. As if on cue, a memory flashed through my mind, It was a woman who looked like me but with a different version of me. The memory was of me and King holding hands. Then that memory disappeared. What was that? Was I seeing glimpses of my past self? "Our love is strong. Our love is what keeps me going. Seeing you again is my fuel. Loving you is my with you is our mission." I'm starting to feel I was yelling at him for being a liar but after hearing some of his reasons, how selfish am I?**

 **"Being Meliodas' instrument,formed by his deadly magic, I can only die once and that was after our first life together. You were born by Elizabeth's holy magic which tied you having a living body. The Queen, the most powerful yet vulnerable person in the world can die in Purgatory. Every time you die, I feel like I want to die too. I have to wait around 100 years or more for you to come back to me. It's so lonely without your soulmate for hundreds of years." he got closer to me and put both of his hands on my shoulder, gripping it tight.**

 **"I've been the reigning King of Purgatory for only the Gods know how long. Time in Purgatory doesn't match in the Living. 3000 years sounds laughable right now..."King attempted to laugh but he couldn't.**

 **He finally let go of my shoulders. King proceeded to wipe away his tears. He tried to put on a tough act but I can see how much of a softy he really was. He spoke in a happy feeling yet sad tone.**

 **"But somehow, a miracle Supreme Goddess intervened. She was the one who created the tradition to the humans. I don't know how but she did. The Goddess worked in mysterious ways. Offering a female once every 100 women were offered but none passed through Purgatory's Supreme Goddess casted her magic to make sure that it's not going to be a random girl...she made sure that the female was you, matter how much you drift away from me, Fate will lead you here in various ways. So it's not a coincidence how you are here, it's been establishment long ago that you are meant to be here, Diane."King held both of my hands and gripped it tight.**

 **"How did...Gloxinia take over?"this is something that bothered me. He was dubbed King for I don't know how many years. "How did you loose everything?" King sucked in a breath.  
"A King can't function well...without his Queen. When the next Diane came to Purgatory, I treated her with the same love and affection as her past self. After our marriage, she started remembering the memories of her other life." **

**I just caught a glimpse of myself a moment ago. Was I starting to remember too? "I was very protective of you. Like the time those rogue souls escaped hell and attempted to burn purgatory, you were priority above all else. Making sure you are safe before heading into the battle is my personal mission." I can see the love within his eyes. My heart started beating. I start to wonder, Are the emotions I am feeling right now actually mine?...or existing feelings of my past lives?**

 **"It was only a month..I think...after our marriage that Gloxinia decided to overthrow was a common fairy. Doing his task with helping the souls grow their wings. Nothing malicious on his record. I never saw it coming though." King let go of my hands. I could see him clenching his fists.**

 **" Gloxinia murdered you that fateful day..." The anger in his eyes were visible. "He killed you with his cold blooded hands and Left you to rot in the open. I was devastated. My mind couldn't function well. He then cursed my name, took my powers and attempted to steal the Fountain Of Youth's holy water. But there was a miscalculation. In order for him to drink from the cup, the Queen's blood was be added. To bad the blood of the Queen he murdered had already dried up. He had nothing on him now."**

 **"I don't think that's the end of that..." There's more to this.  
"You are right. I don't know what triggered Gloxinia to commit such a crime. He accused me for killing his sister. Never have I ever killed a fellow fairy of mine yet he thinks otherwise." I followed his gaze up to the top of the Fairy King's stem. The tree sure is magnificent to stretch so high. I don't know if it did touch the sky since the clouds were blocking the view.**

 **"Gloxinia made plans. With me out of the way, he brainwashed the rest of the fairies into forgetting me. He took the role as 'King'. The worst part was..." King wouldn't dare say it but I had an idea what it was.  
"He brainwashed the next Queens...and took their blood as well..." I continued. King explained that to me last time. He swallowed a lump in his throat.**

 **"It was painful, Diane. I trained myself everyday to get stronger. Every time I got close, Gloxinia..or any other fairy will just say my cursed name and then I loose power.I tried saving you but I couldn't. You don't know how painful it was to see you get killed over and over by his hands. The blood bath will never leave my mind, Diane..." He was hurting. All I could do now was to hug him from behind. I felt his heart beating fast from the experience.**

 **"As the world kept moving forward,tradition was slowly being forgotten. It was a good thing yet bad thing that you never came back to Purgatory. Good thing is that Gloxinia couldn't obtain the Holy water. Bad thing is that I was never going to see you again. I let go of my wish to see you so you won't face the same fate as the last Queens."**

 **"I'm here now..." King melted in my hug. "I'm happy that you saved me." He's been suffering for how many years. I feel guilty for judging him. "Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere." All of a sudden, I started crying silently. I never knew I was this special to him.**

 *********

 **Normal POV**

 **The two enjoyed each other's silence calmed them. Diane could feel these strong emotions coming from deep within her heart. Some memories of different women who looked exactly like her flashed through her mind. She was starting to remember her past selves.**

 **"I doubt you..." King muttered. Diane didn't understand what he was referring to.  
"Huh?"Diane let go of the hug. King turned to her in a sad expression.  
"Diane, tell me the truth. After everything I told you, do you still want to go back?" That caught Diane off guard. Now that she learned the truth about Purgatory, her mind went back to reality. Did she want to go back home?**

 **Her silence says it. "You do still want to go back..."  
"I want to...I...I have a life...I...I..." she started.  
"Do you now?"King raised an eyebrow.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Somehow their touching heart-to-heart moment went bitter.  
"From what you told me, you are just starting a new life..." King brought up the topic.  
"And? So what if I am? I have to continue what I started..." Diane defended.  
"You can't even continue whats being started down here...how can you continue what you started up there then?" King was crossing the line.  
"What are going on about, King? You don't sound like the King I know at the moment." Diane crossed her arms and glare at him.**

 **King ruffled his hair trying to relay what he is trying. "I..I'm..." he let out a big sigh."I'm sorry okay? Everything is falling apart. I know we're one step closer to defeating Gloxinia but...me reminiscing my previous years of pain...and loneliness, it just...got to my nerves." he apologized.  
"Even so, that doesn't give you the right to mock my life..." Diane reasoned.  
"Well...its true...why would you till go...if..you know its not good enough."  
"You are not to decide whether my life is good or not. It's mine! Only I can make it better. So if you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself." **

**The two were now raising their argument was getting heated up. "I do have a problem and its better to say it than let it be bottled up in me."  
"Then say it to my face!" Diane and King took a turn on the wrong path.**

 **"You know...now that I think about it, I'd rather go home than to stay here and be insulted by you..." Diane tried walking away but King kept floating around blocking her exit.**

 **"Get out of the way,King. I am leaving!" King kept blocking Diane's path in every direction.**

 **"Do you mind?!"**

 **"Yes I do! I do mind because the person I've held in my heart for so long...the person I've been waiting to see...the person who I love till I actually die doesn't want to be with me! Yes I mind!" these two were basically having a lover's quarell.**

 **"King..." Diane understood his side. King has been suffering for a longtime.  
"I...I'm sorry..again. I'm treating you the wrong at you for my selfishness. Diane, I'm just selfish and scared okay? All my life, I just want my Queen back. I've done everything to keep you safe and after all of this, I will be honest. I'm super disappointed that I can't have you...be with you. It's painful because you want to leave...more importantly, you don't love me back." King was feeling a series of mixed emotions. Call him bipolar but his desperation was getting him.**

 **Diane's heart was tugged by guilt and sympathy. She shouldn't be so hard on him..then again, he did start it but King wasn't himself at the moment. What came into her mind was this one big question, did she love him? Her relationship with King for the duration of this journey was short but they connected. There was a spark. She knows that...she has a crush on him too. This adventure escalated too quickly. She wasn't sure yet.**

 **"King..I do feel something for you. It's not strong but...something is there." Diane looked at King's vulnerable look, he looked so broken. Guilt and pity is what she felt but it later turned to a bitter feeling. King was smooth talking his way out of this. That's the thought running in her mind went back to Elaine's side of the story at the dome. One very important and vital info was leaked. If King was gonna play dirty then hell she will too.**

 **"It's hard for me to believe you or not...when you're not telling me everything. So I'm gonna ask instead." Diane heard the whole story but these answers aren't the right one she was referring to. "Although they were informative, it still doesn't explain our marriage...RIGHT NOW..." King knew where this was going.**

 **"So tell me...is what Elaine said...all true?" Diane waited again for his answer.**

 **"Yes..."**

 **Diane's expression faltered. King may have told her everything about the past but never what was going on hours ago.**

 **"I guess I was distracting you from the truth. I knew you'd still pressure me to answer."  
"Why lie about the marriage?"**

 **"The Fountain of Youth is the official wedding altar for the Fairy King and Fairy Queen. By drinking the holy water, the Queen will receive her wings..."She already knew there was more to it.**

 **"But?" Diane added. King had to spill right here right now.**

 **"But only at the command of the Fairy will HE MAKE HER WINGS GROW." at the end of that sentence,Diane gritted her teeth. King's head hung low to cover his guilt.**

 **"And let me guess, you were scared to let me leave Purgatory to cover for your tragic past." Diane spat. King flinched at Diane's hurtful words. "I'm guessing you made sure I never find out. I'm guessing you're only trying to make me love you so that I'll want to stay...I'll eventually go with the flow of your plan till I fully accept you. Isn't that right?!"Diane was yelling out of anger.**

 **"Your guess is right..." He whisper-talk to her.**

 **"Did you even once thought how I would feel?! I already told you didn't I?! I was forced to come here.I never wanted to be here. I have a life. I'm starting a new league.I want to go home!" Diane towered over King's short stature.**

 **"Was mocking my life part of your plan to?!"**

 **"No...I mean...partly...but..."He stuttered**

 **"But nothing...Tell me, what were you gonna do if ever found out huh?!"**

 **King looked up to Diane to glare back at her dominance. "You really want to know huh? Yes! Yes! I'm the bad guy. I'm the guy who is desperate to get my soulmate back in my arms. Is it bad that I want to be with you? Is it bad that I want to have you again? Is it bad that I protected you...save you...unconditionally love?!"**

 **"No. But your method of showing me isn't."**

 **"Call me crazy...call me desperate but I'll do anything to keep you. Making sure you never flyaway..." King floated till he was face-to-face with Diane's height. "even if it meant NOT MAKING YOUR WINGS GROW AT ALL."**

 **That earned a hard slap on the face by Diane. Somehow, that was just the wake up call King needed. Tears streamed down Diane's eyes once again. "You're horrible...I pity your past...I pity you as a person... but I pity who you are right now actually. You shouldn't even be right to rule this realm!"**

 **Diane yelled her deep complaints to him. "I'm leaving."  
"Diane..." King reached out.  
"Don't follow me...don't...don't even touch me."Diane walked a far away distance from King before pulling out a small pouch. King watched from the distance as Diane grabbed a fist full of BLACK AND RED PIXIE DUST from the pouch.**

 **"Where did you get that?"  
"Gloxinia..." was all she said. "I can tell you're not gonna make my wings grow after this argument. So why wait for you when I can just leave?" Diane threw the pixie dustabove her. It showered every part of her body including her butterfly wings started glowing. They grew into adult sized wings. A purple, pink, orange and black pattern design was printed on each wings.**

 **"You can't trust Gloxinia in anything. This is a trap." King hissed.  
"You can't be trusted either." Diane retorted. A solid burn to King. "At least Gloxinia is trying to help me leave...than you, Hero."Diane's tone was laced with venom.**

 **"My Queen... please...not again..." King would do anything to make her stay.  
"You have your powers back. Drink the bloody cup and save your kingdom...but leave me out of it." Diane turns away.**

 **"Diane, I'm sorry...please don't leave me..." King was void of any emotion she felt for him at the moment. Her judgement clouded her mind.**

 **"Watch me..." It didn't take Diane second thoughts to command her wings and fly. She flew towards the Fairy King Tree.**

 **"Diane!" King followed her by Chaste. His trusty pillow flew after Diane's figure but Diane was too fast for King. After several minutes she finally made it to the Fairy King Tree and started flying upward.**

 **King couldn't catch her to her still hasn't drank the holy water to regain his Fairy wings. All King could do now was give up. He looked up to the sky as Diane's flying body get lost in the clouds. He waited for a moment until he felt the sky vibrate from a strong force.**

 **At last, Diane has left...Purgatory.**

 **SEASON 1 OF KING X DIANE is over.**

 **Season 2 will BE CONTINUED... NEXT HALLOWEEN.**


End file.
